Free Fall in Love
by mabelreid
Summary: Followup to "You don't know me," with Imogene James. Dr. Reid doesn't believe in love at first sight, but the beautiful Dr. James is going to change all that, and maybe show the good Dr. Reid how to trust again. Will he learn the lesson before it's time for Dr. James to return to England after her six month exchange program ends? Character, rather than case drive REIDOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n some of you were kind enough to ask for a follow-up to "You don't know Me," so here it is kiddies. Please enjoy. The time frame is this summer after season seven. _**

Reid stepped off the elevator and into the windowless hallway that led to the pathology-teaching lab. He'd been down here several times in his career, sometimes as a student and a couple of times as a profiler. This time, he was there to pick up his date.

_Date. _

That word used to have only one meaning for him. It meant a slot on a three hundred and sixty-five day calendar and nothing more. He could count on his hand the number of times he'd gone out on an actual date, before he'd met Imogene James.

He didn't realize that two female agents were in the hallway until one of them said hello. He glanced up, but missed the way she looked at him and how she giggled with her partner as he moved down the brick corridor to the swinging doors at the end of the hallway.

It felt cold as he approached the doors, inset with long glass windows, and peered through them. He knew the temperature was controlled, but it still felt bitter, as though the dead within generated a chill. He shivered a bit and pushed open one of the doors as Imogene pulled the sheet back from the cadaver in the center of the room.

He didn't notice the acrid smell of formaldehyde, or the stench of decay it was supposed to mask. He didn't see one of the male recruits and two of the female recruits go green at the sight of the body. He didn't flinch at the wounds in the woman's mottled grey flesh. All he could see was Imogene, dressed in white scrubs with a surgical mask over her face and her hair pulled back in a clip.

"Note the wounds to the upper left quadrant," she pointed out. "Who can tell me what killed this woman?"

She looked up, but no one answered. The words came out before he could stop them, "Exsanguination due to cutting injury to the subclavian artery."

Imogene's eyes twinkled behind the protective goggles she wore. "Dr. Reid, good of you to join us. Class, this is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. He's with the BAU."

Two of the men looked around and sniggered. Reid ignored them and several of the women who were nudging each other and staring at him as if he was lunch.

"Alright, everyone settle down," Imogene ordered, but she winked at Reid. "Dr Reid is just observing."

She gave him a significant look and he mouthed, "I'm sorry," to her. She winked again and returned her attention to her class.

"Dr. Reid is quiet correct. When you think of exsanguination, or bleeding to death, you often only consider the slashing of the neck."

She moved to another body on a second table and pulled back the sheet to reveal a man with a gaping neck wound.

"Or perhaps a suicide, by cutting the wrists, but there are other ways to bleed out," she continued. "A stab wound to the femoral artery, a cutting wound to the brachial artery between the thumb and first finger," she pointed to the leg of the first cadaver and then the hand, "Will also kill you, as will the slashing of the subclavian. There are other ways, as well. Has anyone heard the expression "death from a thousand cuts?"

One of the female students raised her hands and the others sniggered. She glared at them. "Yes ma'am. It was a form of torture and execution in China from about 900 AD until 1905. The practice was outlawed that year. It is also known as slow cutting. The person was tied to a framework, usually in a public place and their flesh methodically sliced, remove pieces of the body. It served three purposes, public humiliation, a slow and lingering death, and punishment after death. It was reserved for the most heinous of crimes like treason, or killing one's parents."

"Very good, Cadet Parker," Imogene approved.

One of the men said something like, teacher's pet, and the cadet went red in the face. Reid nearly said something, but Dr. James stepped in. "Stop it, Cadet Blunt, or I'll be talking to your unit leader, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he said stiffly.

Reid couldn't keep back the smile on his face at the young man's discomfiture. If only someone had stood up for him when he needed it.

Imogene dismissed the class ten minutes later. He didn't pay attention to the students as they dispersed, even though one of the female cadets tried to get his attention. He couldn't stop looking at Imogene and the way her hair glowed in the light from the large lamp over her head. It didn't matter that there were two bodies in the room with them. She was so lovely; his heart began slamming in his chest.

"Dr Reid, where are you?"

He realized he was staring at her so his face began to burn and suddenly the room didn't feel so cold anymore.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?"

"That you're beautiful," he blurted out, too stunned to think of a lie.

"Thank you, you're quite attractive too."

He longed to put his arms around her, but there was some blood and other fluids on her gloved hands. He settled for waving at her and she laughed. "You're not squeamish, are you?"

He shook his head, "no, just concerned for hygiene."

She pulled off her gloves and dropped them into a medical waste can. "I'm just teasing you. Why don't you wait outside while I get changed, and then we can get out of here?"

He nodded. "I can't wait."

When she joined him ten minutes later, her hair was down around her shoulders just the way he liked it. She wore a pair of white Capri pants, a matching white blouse with lace around the arms and a scoop neck that showed a little cleavage, just enough to make his heart speed up at the sight. White strap sandals lifted her five foot six inch frame two inches. He smiled at the pink polish on her toenails and the gold ring she wore on her right big toe.

"You look like summer," he said.

"Thank you."

"Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Why don't we try that new Indian place in Alexandria? I've hear the curry is wonderful."

His eyes lit up. "How did you know I've been craving curry for the last week?"

"I have my ways," she prevaricated.

He pursed his lips into a pout that made her want to yank his face down and kiss him till neither of them had breath left in their bodies. Instead, she grinned at him and punched the up button on the elevator.

"Stop pouting," she ordered despite the fact that her palms were sweating.

If only he'd understand just what it was, he did to her every time he met her eyes, or touched her hands, or went off on some very inappropriate tangent when they talked.

The elevator doors hissed open and disgorged three agents, one Reid recognized from the Organized Crime task force. "Hi, Warjinski," he squeaked.

"Who's the hottie?" Warjinski asked. "And what is _she_ doing with _you_."

"This is Dr. Imogene James."

Warjinski took her hand and kissed it. Reid suddenly remembered that Warjinski was the ladies' man of the task force. "Um, we have to go now."

"Oh, too bad, I was looking forward to getting to know your lovely friend."

"Nice to meet you," Imogene said.

Reid pulled her onto the elevator and hit the button for the garage level even as Warjinski shouted. "Don't keep her to yourself, Dr. Reid, share the wealth."

The elevators doors closed and Dr. James grinned at Reid who was staring at the numbers over the door as if his life depended on it. He didn't talk to her until she confronted him as they entered the garage.

"You don't seriously think I'd consider that oaf," she stopped in front of him so that he had to stand still or walk right into her.

"Imogene…"

He dodged around her and headed to his car. "Spencer Reid," she shouted. "Don't you dare turn your back on me?"

He whipped around to her. "I don't -"

He couldn't form the words because he'd only known her for two weeks. They were friends that were dating, not married. Nevertheless, Warjinski shouldn't have talked to her like that because - well he didn't know why - because they weren't exclusive, but oh, how he wanted her to be with him, and only him. He should say something instead of just standing there. Then anger surged up in his gut because it was just typical that someone he liked might look at someone else. That mean that they could leave him, and -

"Spencer, look at me," Imogene snapped. "What's gotten into you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why don't you try talking to me? You might be surprised."

Her sapphire eyes snapped like cold fire in the dead of winter. He flinched back a little, and then her eyes went soft. "I'm sorry, baby. Why don't we stay in and have dinner at my new place. You haven't seen it yet and we can talk."

He nodded his head and let her take his hand. She led him to his car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry, Imogene. I don't know what got into me. I just think that -"

"Why don't we talk at home?"

She interrupted him, by taking one of his hands and squeezing it tight. He tried to smile at her, but the certainty that he was going to lose her wouldn't go away. He pulled his hand away and started the engine.

CMCMCM

Her new place was in a brand new apartment complex in Alexandria. He parked in the visitor's parking section of the underground parking, then got of the car and went around and opened, her door despite his inability to look her in the eyes. She led him into the building and to the elevator.

She lived on the second floor, in the middle of the building. Her place came furnished with new, but furniture consisting of a couch and easy chair. She had several books and magazines stacked on the coffee table. The carpet was apartment standard beige and the walls white. On the far wall was a mural size, black and white photograph of a long, sloping hill covered in wild flowers, with an old fashioned well at the top. It stood there alone and for some reason he couldn't top looking at it.

"We need to talk, Spencer."

He jolted out of his thoughts and nodded as panic replaced anger in his gut. What to say to her? He didn't know how to talk to women. He never had a relationship that lasted beyond the first date.

"I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to react that way."

She pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down. "I don't know everything that's happened to you, just what you've told me, but I do know that I really like you. I want to see where we go from here, but you have to meet me halfway."

"I know," he agreed. "I'm not used to this. You've probably had a lot of experience with guys. I don't know how -"

She put a hand over his mouth. "I've had relationships, but I've never met anyone like you. You're the only one that appreciates my brains, not just my looks. Every man I've ever been with only tolerated my brains and my profession. You don't tolerate it, you like it. Thank you for that."

He looked down at his hands, when she took one of them and held it so tightly it hurt.

"I really want to trust, but it's hard."

She wrapped her arms around him and put her feet up on the couch. "It all starts with one step."

"I think I can handle that."

She wiggled out of his embrace. "Why don't I order in from that new Indian place? Just by coincidence, it's only a couple of blocks away."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure you didn't pick this apartment to live because of that restaurant?"

"You'll never know for sure."

He grinned at her even though they still needed to talk. "I think I can guess."

She picked up her bag. "Why don't you just admit that you could be wrong?"

"I'll admit it when it happens."

She slapped his arm. "That was very conceited of you, don't you think?"

"What happened to false modesty and the devil?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just sit down and be quiet, Dr Reid. I'm starving."

He sat and listened to her order food from the Pearl of the Sea and tried not to give into the feeling that some how, he'd do something to chase her away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:see my profile **_

"So," Imogene asked after Reid helped her clean up the debris of their meal. "Why don't we have a cuppa and talk?"

"Cuppa?" Reid asked.

"Tea."

"Oh, um sure. I like tea."

She smirked at the less than enthusiastic agreement in his voice and face. "Tea is better for you."

"I know, I just like coffee."

"You'll survive. You've already had two cups tonight."

She went to one of the cabinets over the sink and next to the built in microwave. She chose green tea from her collection and two bright yellow mugs pulled from the tree next to the stove.

"Are you looking after me now?"

She ignored the annoyance in his voice until the tea was ready. She added sugar to his cup and a bit of cream and sugar to her own cup. She left him standing there in the kitchen and the orange light of the sun as it headed down on its course in the west.

Ten minutes went by before Spencer came out and joined her on the couch. "Imogene?"

"You promised we'd talk."

He fought the urge to slide away from her and lost. He found that he stood near the large bookshelf mounted on the far wall. He began to peruse the titles she had. There were a smattering of psychology books; true crime and the rest were all fiction including the latest Dean Koontz and Carol O'Connell.

"Spencer."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me why you don't trust me. What have I done?"

He turned around and met her eyes, even though doing so was the most difficult thing he'd done in months.

"I've only known you for two weeks."

"It feels like I've known you forever."

"I met you on a plane returning from a failed visit to a woman I thought I loved with all my being. I thought she was my soul mate. Now, you're here and I haven't thought of her at all in the last two weeks. I don't know what think of that. I never just give up like that and turn to someone new."

She stood up and moved to his side. "I'm trying not to be angry because you're right."

He backed away from her. "I don't want to be right. I don't want to feel like I can't trust anyone, but I'm struggling. I like you very much, Imogene. I don't want to mess it up, but you have to -"

She held up a hand. "I understand that you've never had what the world likes to call a real relationship with a woman. I know that she broke your heart. I told you on the trip here, that I don't expect a grand expression of love. I'll start with friendship and your trust that I have eyes only for you. That Warinksi person -"

"Warjinksi," he grinned.

"You know what I mean. He's reasonably attractive. I like ginger hair and green eyes, and a figure on the lanky side, but he's not you. You've one very important thing that he doesn't have."

"What?"

She almost burst into laughter at his honestly perplexed expression. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to meet her eyes. "You've me."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. I don't care if it's been two weeks, or two days."

He tasted her lips like fine wine on his tongue. She pulled back, and grinned at his whimper of protest. "We'll continue with that in a minute. I have a secret I need to tell you."

"More secrets."

She tugged him over to the couch. "I promise it's a cracking good one."

"What is it?"

She went very rosy pink in the cheeks. "I told you that I read several of your articles."

He nodded. "Yes."

"I didn't tell you that I was so intrigued, I Googled you and found out everything I could about you, including photographs. I recognized you on the plane. In fact, that wasn't my seat next to you. It's a good thing no one had a ticket for that seat and that the flight crew didn't seem to care if we spread out a little."

"Why?"

She climbed into his lap. "I love it when you squeak like that. I did it because I wanted to meet you in person. Your published photos don't do you justice. I couldn't believe how attractive you were in real life. You're a real babe magnet, Spencer Reid."

"No, I'm not," he denied.

"I suppose I should be thrilled at your lack of self awareness, but it is maddening."

"I don't think that -"

She kissed him, and he tangled his hands in her hair. His tongue tasted of the green tea they'd just drunk and his breath heaved in his chest. He pushed her away again. "I just need a little time."

"I think you need more than a little time."

"I don't understand."

She shifted around in his lap so that her legs hung over the arm of the couch and Spencer had to hold an arm around her waist. He wrapped her up tight against his shoulder.

"Spencer, we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but we've spent most of those two weeks together.

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, but I -"

"We talked for hours on the plane and we talk about everything except some of your past."

She shook her head when he tried to interrupt. "I just mean that, I know there're things in your life you're not comfortable, or you can't tell me about because of your job. I know what happened with Emily, and the rest of your team. I know you still feel betrayed and angry, but perhaps if you spoke to JJ and your boss -"

"I've tried, they both pretty much told me to get over it."

"Then maybe you should write them off. Just think of them as the people you work with and that's it."

"I don't know how to do that. We're like family."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I just mean that you need to separate your work and home life. From now on, leave your job and your team at the office. If they want to go out socially, agree to it maybe once in a while, but not every time you get home from a case."

"But, Henry is my godson. I can't abandon him."

"I'm not saying you have to. When you go see him, just play along with JJ's fiction that everything is fine. Stop trying to punish her with little looks and remarks. You might be surprised how her attitude changes. If nothing else, you might decide it's taken too much energy to play the martyr. There's a saying I heard once about 'heaping coals of fire," on your enemies head.

"For thou shalt heap coals of fire on his head, and the Lord shall reward thee.' Proverbs 25:22," Spencer quoted. "It means to inflame the conscience of your enemy with kindness so they repent their injuries to you, or words to that effect. It's really just my own interpretation so I -"

"I get it," she interrupted, "but, yes, that's what I mean. Of course, it might not work, and if it doesn't, then what have you got to lose? You'll still have Henry. Does it really matter if his mother is your best friend? "

Reid smiled. "I suppose not. I can't wait for you to meet Henry. He's a great kid."

She wiggled out of his arms. "So you've told me about a million times."

"Are you saying that I repeat myself?"

She leaned down and kissed him until he had to break the lock or suffocate. "Wow that was - well it was magnificent."

"Well there's a big word from the genius."

He kissed her again and this time her knees turned to water. "I think you better get out of here before I decide to rip your clothes off."

"What if I said that was okay?"

She searched his eyes and shook her head. "I don't think so, Spencer. Let's wait awhile. You need to trust me fully and I need to trust you."

He hung his head. She pushed it up with one hand. "I didn't say that to hurt you."

He nodded. "I know, it's just that I get so angry at myself with all my stupid issues."

"It's not stupid."

He flinched at the irritation in her tone and eyes. "I'm not angry at you," she said soothingly and smiled. "I just mean that you are too hard on yourself. You need to learn to relax, Dr. Reid and I'm going to be the one to teach you."

"You are?"

"Yes, so get it through your head and just enjoy the ride."

"Yes ma'am."

CMCMCMCM

Spencer shut the door of his ancient Volvo with a clunk and walked to JJ's front door. He barely had a chance to knock when Henry flew out and into his arms.

"I missed you, Uncle Spence. Why did you go away so long?"

"Sorry, buddy, I had a trip and then work, but I'm here for the whole afternoon while your mommy and daddy go out."

"Thank you, Spence," JJ said and for the first time he saw in her eyes the trepidation that was there but he'd blocked out for months.

"It's no problem. Imogene has to work this afternoon, so I'm all Henry's."

"We really appreciate it," Will said. "When do we get to have a double date with you and Imogene? We'd like to meet her."

"Uncle Spence," Henry whined.

He put the boy on the ground. "Why don't you go get the puzzle out and I'll be in to help."

"Yay!"

He grinned as the boy ran back into the house.

"I talked to Imogene about that and she's up for dinner some time or a show if you like."

JJ glanced over at Will and he looked back at her. Spencer almost smiled at the way the wheels were turning in JJ's eyes.

"That'd be great. Why don't you ask her to call me and we'll plan it."

"I find it's best to let JJ handle this stuff," Will said.

JJ smacked him. "Are you saying I'm a control freak?"

"I like the way you plan everything," Will said. "It makes my life easier."

Spencer laughed. "I think I'll stay out of this one and go help Henry."

"We'll be back before dinner, Spence."

"Alright, have fun and we'll see you later."

JJ turned to Will as soon as the door shut after them. "What's gotten into him?"

"I think he's in love," Will said.

"No, he didn't make one smart remark to me and he made actual eye contact. I don't get it."

"Would you prefer that he continue to try and punish you?"

She let him open her car door. "No, it's just weird and I'm going to find out what's changed.

Will shut the door and tried not to smile as he went around to the driver's side. It appeared that Spencer had finally learned something about dealing with JJ and who was he to spoil the fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: please see my profile_**

JJ stopped at the head of the stairs leading up to the walkway that led to Hotch's office. She looked out over the same sight she'd seen nearly every day for nine years. In some ways, it was the same. In other ways, so many things had changed. Emily's desk was empty. It waited in silence for a new profiler to fill it. She flicked her gaze to Spence, who leaned over his desk, completely absorbed in a case file. As if he felt her stare, even through his shield of concentration, he glanced up at her and smiled.

_What's going on?_

It had been so long since he'd smiled at her with genuine warmth that she wondered about his motivation. Perhaps he wanted to lull her into a false sense of security before moving in for the kill.

_Hello, paranoid, maybe he finally decided to get over what happened last year. That would be nice._

She half-raised her hand to wave at him when his desk phone rang. She watched him answer it, and go very rosy in the cheeks. He smiled again, but it wasn't for her.

_Must be Imogene. Wish I knew when we get to meet her. I should go down to the pathology lab and check her out. After all, someone has to protect him. _

Maybe she'd go talk to Garcia, instead of getting back to work on the stack of files at her desk. Garcia would know more about this Imogene James and with a little persuasion… She made it halfway down the hallway to Garcia's office before her good sense returned. She couldn't run to Garcia, and demand that her friend run this Imogene James. The fact that Garcia hadn't come to her and confessed that she had everything there might be to know about Ms James told the story. Spence was making the effort to restore their trust. The least she could do was to meet him halfway.

CMCMCMCMCM

"How's my handsome Yank?"

He glanced around to see if anyone was watching him talk to Imogene. Everyone seemed to be going about his or her business, but the sensation that someone might be watching and laughing wouldn't go away.

"I'm fine," he squeaked.

"Are you sure?"

The honey of her voice finally succeeded in distracting him from imagining that everyone else was staring and eavesdropping.

"I'm sure, I just…"

"You're wondering if everyone's staring at you right now and wondering who you're talking to that's making you blush."

"How did you know?"

"Maybe your profiling skills are beginning to tell on me, or maybe, as your devoted paramour, I just know you very well."

He found that he didn't have a response for that. Nearly four weeks had passed since she'd sat next to him on the flight, but she still made him fell like a lovesick teenager.

_There's no such thing as love at first sight._

"Are you still there?"

He realized that he was clutching the phone so hard his hand was beginning to cramp. He forced himself to ease up and relax.

"Yes, I'm still here. I'm just a little… well; I guess I'm off balance."

"You're still wondering about love at first sight?"

_How did she do that? _

"No."

"You don't lie very well."

"Imogene."

"I simply wanted to know if you'd like to have lunch. May we talk about it over one of those fantastic grilled sandwiches you introduced me to at that little café down the street from here? "

"I'd like to -"

A movement near Rossi's office caught the corner of his eye. He glanced up and saw that Hotch was staring down at him with a look that he recognized.

"Imogene, Hotch is about to call us into the conference room."

He stiffened up a little at the heavy sigh on the other line. "I suppose I'll have to get used to interruptions of this sort with you."

"I'm sorry."

"As I said, I'll get used to it. It's your job, Spencer. You love it and its part of who you are. I can't and won't change that even if I don't like it. Please promise me you'll be safe."

"I'll try."

He waved when Hotch motioned to him up to join the team.

"I have to go, Imogene."

"I'll pine over you every minute until you get back."

He couldn't stop the smile that tightened the edges of his mouth. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"I know better than to argue with you. I'll miss you too. Hey, I don't even know if I have to go out of town."

She laughed and little shivers ran down his spine. "I'll miss you anyway."

"I'll call you if we have to go out of town."

"If you don't, ring me anyway. You keep promising me a walk past the Jefferson Memorial."

"I promise. I really have to go."

JJ was at the top of the stairs when he stepped off the last riser to the walkway. "Hey, Spence, I wanted to thank you again for watching Henry the other day. He hasn't stopped talking about it or asking when you're coming back again, to put together a new puzzle. I think he wants more magic tricks."

"I'll have to get back to you."

She looked at him sideways as they walked. There was an easy manner to his step that he had lacked for months. The old, comfortable manner wasn't quite there, but it was coming back. He looked over at her and smiled again. At least he was making eye contact.

"How's Imogene?"

He went rosy pink in the cheeks. "How did you know she called?"

"You have this uplifted expression. I'm glad she makes you so happy."

"Well, it's not all roses," he commented as they entered the conference room.

"What's not roses?"

Reid ignored Morgan's question in favor of the file in front of him. He picked it up and flipped it open. More crimson blood, and violence in the photos. There was always more blood.

JJ took a seat next to him, and wondered as Morgan wondered what he meant by that comment, until Garcia began her presentation and everything was pushed aside for another case and more blood, that never seemed to end.

CMCMCMCM

Reid took one of the seats at the back of the plane instead of his usual place on the bench. Even though it was after eleven pm and he'd been awake since five that morning, he felt as if he just had his third wind. In any case, he was too keyed up to sleep.

The lights were down all over the plane by the time they reached their cruising altitude. Reid looked out the window even though all he could see was the reflection of his face against the ebony cloak of the sky. He studied his face in the mirror of the window. Imogene said his face had drawn her in when she'd seen a photo of him and then when they met on the plane. He couldn't understand it. There wasn't anything special about his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he needed a shave. Imogene said his eyes were magic, in that they had the ability to make the rest of the world disappear. He stared hard at his eyes, which weren't that clear in the reflection of the window. Again, he didn't see anything extraordinary about his eyes. They were brown and ordinary. If his eyes were so special, why didn't other girls notice him? He just didn't get it.

He turned from the window and was about to pull his phone out of his pocket to call Imogene when JJ approached with trepidation. Her eyes held a bit of fear and uncertainty and instead of feeling elation, he felt a twinge of guilt at his attitude over the last months.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure."

She sat across from him and crossed one leg over the other. Her eyes pinned him to his seat with a questioning look.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering why you're suddenly so nice to me."

"You're complaining because I'm nice," he responded in disbelief. "You're mad if I'm upset and you're mad if I'm not. Where do I stand with you, JJ?"

She flinched at his tone, but her body language relaxed a little, because she stopped hugging her arms around her chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. I'm just curious about your change of heart."

"Are you feeling guilty?"

She jolted again. "Not about what happened with Emily. I'll never apologize for protecting my family."

He just stared at her until she couldn't look him in the eye. "I was never upset that you protected Emily, just how you handled it after she came back. I think I deserved more than an observation that I didn't notice how well you and Hotch controlled your micro-expressions."

"You're right. I over reacted because you were right and I was wrong. Who likes to admit that they screwed up, Spence. I truly am sorry."

"I know, JJ. It's okay, really."

He reached for his messenger bag. She stopped him from taking out a book. "I'm sorry for making light of your feelings.

"You don't have to apologize, JJ. I do understand. Why don't we just forget it?"

She shrugged. "Okay… We'll forget it."

He watched her eyes carefully because she wasn't happy with his sudden turn around. She wondered about the change and he wanted to smile, but he forced his face into a hopefully neutral expression.

"Why don't we play poker?"

Her eyebrows climbed into her forehead. "Sure, if you think you can take losing."

He laughed. "I don't think so."

"We'll see."

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid woke seven hours later, even though they'd been given the day off after their last case. He saw that the clock read just a little after 6 am, so he dialed a number on his phone and waited with a little impatience for an answer.

"This better be bloody good, or I'll murder you."

"I like it when you threaten me."

"Spencer Reid, have you lost your mind. It's six am on a bloody Sunday morning."

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to hear your voice. I have today off," he added as a way to smooth things over.

"Well, why didn't you say so? I happen to be free as well. Why don't I come over and bring brunch in about three hours?"

"I think that's a great idea."

"You sound like something good happened on this case."

"Well, I do have something to tell you, but I want to wait until you get here. I missed you."

"You were only gone for one day."

"I know. I still missed you."

"I missed you too."

"See you soon."

He shut his phone and went to make some coffee. It was going to be a beautiful Sunday morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Imogene glanced around the tiny coffee shop, buried away at the end of an Alexandria street. It reminded her of a pub she favored at home, all dark wood and populated with booths and a few round tables. The only difference she could see was the absence of alcoholic beverages.

"It's brilliant… How did you find this place?"

"I know the owner."

Imogene looked around the room again, and wondered if this owner was there. "I'll bet I can guess who it is."

He smiled and her heart fluttered frantically against her ribs. He reminded her of a little boy with a new puppy.

"What?"

"You really don't understand your appeal."

He picked up his coffee cup and sipped. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I wonder," she speculated. "You're a genius, after all, and I have to think that you'd have it all figured out by now."

"I thought you said you could pick out the owner," he squeaked over another sip from his coffee.

She couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. The squeak was the second most endearing thing about him.

"Alright, if you must know," she cocked her head in the direction of a silver haired man dressed in a battered grey suit with suspenders, his matching hat sat on the table next to his coffee and one of the muffins the shop sold.

Reid smirked. "No, that's not him."

"What about her?"

He glanced over at a very beautiful woman in jeans, a purple tank, with dark hair and Asian features sitting in the booth nearest the windows at the front of the shop.

"No, but she's been a regular here for as long as I can remember. She's a teacher."

"The only other person in this bar is that old woman in the corner with the flowered dress and that huge bag with the yellow daisy."

"That's Grace Stonewall. Her family's lived in Virginia since the 17th century. They're old money, but she's all that is left of them. She never married and she turned this place into a coffee shop about thirty years ago when her father died. Before that, it was an office building for one of his companies. She sold his empire and disappeared from the social scene. She comes in here every day, but no one knows her identity, not even the bartenders. Her father wanted her to take over his empire because he didn't have a son to leave it too. She turned him down."

"How do you know all this?"

He took the last sip of his coffee and smiled at her again. "I observe people for a living and I have Garcia. She found out most of what there is to know about Ms. Stonewall and the rest, I figured out on my own."

She picked up the chocolate chip muffin she'd bought to go with her tea and broke it in two. "You scare me sometimes."

"I do."

"I just mean that it's tough to get anything past you."

He smiled again, and this time she laughed because it was obvious, he tried to weave a little put on menace for her benefit.

"It's my job as a profiler."

"It's your job to profile innocent citizens minding their own business."

He ducked his head down and his shoulders drooped. "Okay, you got me. Grace was the first person I met when I came to DC. I literally ran into her one day when I stopped in here for coffee. It was the same day I attended a lecture Gideon gave at UVA. I was so excited that I'd actually met him after the class and that he'd suggested I come into the BAU. I wasn't watching where I was going. Anyway, she bought me a cup of coffee. Jack over there at the counter," he gestured. "He told me later that she never talked to the customers and I must be something special."

Imogene snorted over her tea. "As I said, you don't understand your appeal. Even women thirty years your senior, think you're hot."

"Imogene."

She chuckled at his red face. "Don't panic, my love, you're all mine and I intend to make sure everyone knows it."

He played with his empty coffee cup and refused to make eye contact with her until she reached over and covered one of his hands with her soft grip.

"Spencer, please look at me."

He lifted his beautiful chocolate eyes so slowly it became a seduction. She swallowed hard and forced a neutral expression to her face.

"I don't know what to do," he said very softly, so that she had to struggle to hear him over the music in the background.

"What can I do?"

"I just need some time."

She squeezed his hand. "I'm willing to give you time, but don't take too long. I've only got another five months here and then I have to go back home; unless I have some sort of incentive to stay."

"Imogene…"

She flinched at the real panic in his lovely eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't want to pressure you, but you have to understand that I really like you and I want to explore where this all could go."

He played silent statue for so long she almost got up to leave him to the music, coffee, and Grace.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault. From all that you've been able to tell me, I know you feel like you're a damaged man."

"I _am_ a damaged man."

She pulled her hand away and bit down on the sudden influx of hot tears the threatened to over spill her lashes.

"You are not a damaged man."

"Yes I -"

"I don't want to argue with you here. You've had challenges in your life that would break a lesser man, but that doesn't mean you're damaged."

"You couldn't possibly understand."

She pulled her hand free and stood up. "If you believe that, then you really don't know me. You're not the only one that's suffered, Spencer Reid."

She left him sitting there staring at the wall opposite the booth. Her heart screamed at her to go back to him, but she couldn't make her feet turn around.

CMCMCM

Three hours passed as he sat in the coffee shop thinking about everything he'd experienced in the last four weeks. Hadn't he been happier than ever in his life? Didn't Imogene make him smile and laugh more than he had in his life? She'd made him start to believe that he could have a normal life despite his freak intellect and all his baggage. She accepted him for who he was and still he pushed her away. Why?

He glanced over at Grace in her booth. She stared out the window as she always did, ignoring life around her. She seemed to look at something only she could see; something that existed only in her imaginings, or dreams. He knew what it was like to live in a world of fantasy. As a small child, he'd often retreated into a dream world where his mother was whole and his father had stayed. As an adult, he'd resisted the urge to daydream until the Dilaudid and then it was just a matter of the needle and the poison that threatened to consume him.

He let his eyes wander back to the booth, where Imogene had sat and something in his heart broke off, like glass under the swing of a hammer. He'd already begun the process of letting go his anger at JJ and Hotch because of Imogene. Why couldn't he build on that progress and trust her. Oh, he liked her very much, he wanted her so much, heart, mind, body and soul.

_Let it go. _

He stood up to leave, and didn't see Grace's eyes follow him to the door. He didn't see the wistfulness in her eyes for a life that wasn't lived and now it was too late.

CMCMCMCM

Imogene grabbed her purse and headed for her front door at the same time someone buzzed the doorbell. She opened it to find Spencer standing there looking quite abashed.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

"No, it's not your fault," the repeated in unison.

"This is ridiculous," Imogene, laughed. "Come in, I was just going looking for you."

"You were?"

She reached out and yanked him in the door. "Of course… It's rule number one."

He stared wide-eyed at her. "What's rule number one?"

"It's the first of one hundred and one rules I try to live my life by, always admit when I'm wrong."

"Oh, well, I was wrong too. You see, I -"

"Spencer."

"Let me finish. I've never had a normal life and every time I trust someone, it's come back to haunt me. I decided I never wanted to hurt like that again, but then I realized today that I've never been happier than when I'm with you, and I'm willing to risk getting hurt."

"I'll never hurt you deliberately. You know that, right."

"I'm starting to believe it. I was watching Grace and I realized I don't want to be like her, regretting everything I didn't do with my life."

"You're becoming a very wise man, Spencer."

"I am?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Yes. Will you forgive me for just walking out on you like that?"

"It's okay." He hesitantly hugged her back, and put his chin on her shoulder. "I mean it's not okay, because it really hurt, but I know that wasn't your intention."

"I really am sorry I hurt you. What can I do to make it up to you?"

He glided his lips over her mouth, lightly caressing them with his warmth. Her mouth opened and accepted his questing tongue. Warmth became a raging heat as their tongues battled for dominance. He groaned, clasped her close and fitted her body to his as though they were made for each other.

"Spencer," she breathed, and broke out of the kiss.

"Please don't pull away."

Her phone began to ring and she cursed. "Bloody hell, not now," she pulled away and yanked it out of her pocket.

"It's my sister."

She regarded Spencer, who was pink cheeked, out of breath and adorable. "I'll call her back."

She tossed the phone onto the couch and reached for Spencer. "Now, where were we?"

"I think we were right about here."

He returned his lips to her mouth until she couldn't breathe and had to slip out of his embrace. "We should slow down."

"Imogene…"

"Don't turn that puppy dog look on me. We need to cool it."

He nodded, "I know you're right, it's just difficult."

"It's good to know I'm so irresistible. You're wonderful for a girl's ego."

He rolled his eyes. "I guess I better go then, and take a very cold shower."

"Oh, you'll survive," she patted his shoulder. "Why don't we get together later? I'll make you dinner."

"I'll be here."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: see my profile _**

"Morgan, do you know where Spence went?"

Morgan glanced up at his fellow profiler over a very thick file folder. "No, I'm not his keeper, JJ."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't say you were. I need an opinion on this case. The wounds are very strange. The ME doesn't know what made them and the case detective has good reason to believe there will be another victim soon."

Morgan took the file and perused it carefully. "Interesting, I've never seen anything like this."

"Why do you think I'm trying to find Reid? If anyone can ID this weapon, he can."

"Why don't you call Dr. James? I'm sure she could help you. She is our new resident expert on sharp force trauma."

"Dr. James, as in Spence's new girlfriend," JJ asked sharply.

Morgan put his fingertips together under his chin and grinned at her. "That's the only Dr. James I know, and she is fine."

"How would you know?"

"Because last weekend, I had a date with Sheila and we ran into them at the movies."

"You go to the movies?"

The disbelief in JJ's voice irritated Morgan, "Yeah, when it serves my purpose."

"Right," she chided. "Let me guess, you took her to some chick flick so she'd cry on your shoulder."

"What's your point? It worked like a charm."

"Oh my god, I don't want to hear about it."

Morgan dropped his feet off his desk and reached for another file. "You're just jealous."

"Hardly, I'm married to a hot Cajun police detective, remember?"

Morgan grimaced. "I get your point. Can I go back to work now?"

JJ snorted behind her file folder. "I'm not stopping you."

She waited another ten minutes, then threw up her hands and reached for the phone. The FBI had brought Dr. James in for the agent exchange for a reason, so she'd better use the resource. While waiting for the operator to get Dr. James's extension, she decided to kill two birds with one stone. If she went down to the Pathology lab personally, she'd get her answer and get a chance to check out Dr. James. She gathered up her case file and headed for the elevator.

CMCMCMCMCM

Imogene slapped four separate inter-office envelopes, filled with paper work bound for the archive, into her out box. She chuckled a little and sighed. "No matter where you go, there's always paper work."

"Unfortunately, you're right."

Imogene glanced up to see a blonde woman she'd never seen in her time at the FBI. She had blue eyes, and the air of someone familiar, but she couldn't think of whom she resembled.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau," she held out her hand.

Imogene took it with dawning comprehension in her face. "You're JJ."

"Yes, that's what my friends call me."

Imogene raised an eyebrow. "Are we friends?"

"I hope we can be. I'm very happy that Spence has someone in his life that makes him so happy."

Imogene sat back and crossed her arms over her white lab coat. "He makes me happy, but I don't think that's why you came all the way down here from the BAU."

"Actually, I have this case," JJ passed her the file. "The wounds are a little unusual. I thought you might be able to identify the weapon."

Imogene separated out the close up photographs of the victim's neck, "Interesting puncture wounds. I'd say the weapon has two prongs. I've never seen anything like it, but I can tell you that a wound like this would cause the victim to bleed out very quickly without medical attention."

"The ME said that 60% of her blood volume is missing."

"Hmm… I think I know someone that might be able to help."

She pulled out of her phone and dialed a number. "Darling," she enthused, "So sorry to disturb you. This time change is dreadful. Listen, I have a rather unusual case across my desk. Yes, I'll send you the photographs now. It's a two-prong weapon. Yes, that's what I was thinking as well. Yes, well you are the expert on medieval weapons."

_Medieval?_

JJ watched in stunned silence as Imogene scanned the photos, encrypted the file and emailed it to her friend.

_She called the person darling. What's up with that?_

Two minutes later, her computer beeped. "Ah yes," she angled the large flat screen around for JJ to see. "It's a medieval weapon used by members of a Vampire cult in 15th century Romania that worshiped Vlad the Impaler. They used a similar weapon to drain the blood of their victims and consume it. Of course, the cult disappeared very mysteriously. We recently had a serial killer back home that used this kind of weapon. He believed he was a vampire and needed blood to survive. Ironically, he was killed in prison three months later by a group of inmates that severed his jugular and left him to die."

JJ stood up. "I'm impressed. Thanks for your help."

"Agent Jareau?"

JJ turned back, "Yes?"

"I'm curious why you didn't just email this to me, or call me. It wasn't necessary for you to come all the way down here to my office. Most agents avoid the pathology lab like the plague."

JJ dropped her hands to her side and looked at the books on the shelves behind Imogene's desk. "You caught me. I got tired of waiting for Spence to introduce us, so I came down here to see for myself."

"Did I pass your test?"

"It wasn't a test."

Imogene laughed throatily. "Don't get petulant, SSA Jareau. You're the one that came down here under pretense to meet me. Did it occur to you that Spencer might have his reasons for postponing our meeting?"

JJ clenched her hands behind her back. "I don't know what he told you, but -"

"He told me everything that's happened in the last year and a half. He was devastated by what happened to your team."

"Excuse me," JJ bristled. "You've only known him for a couple of months. I don't think you-"

"You don't think I have the right to play the judgment card. You may be right about how long I've know Spencer, but it doesn't change how hurt he was by you."

"I did what I did to protect him and the rest of the team. I don't have to explain it to you."

"You do when you come in here to "check me out," as you Americans put it. Don't attack me now for your mistake."

JJ's shoulders slumped. "You're right. I'm sorry I wasn't up front with you."

Imogene nodded. "Apology accepted, and to be honest, I was curious about you too. You must care for him, or you wouldn't be here right now."

JJ unclenched her hands and let them hang at her sides. "I am sorry. Please don't say anything to Spence. He doesn't need to know."

Imogene's eyebrows went up. Her eyes hardened a little. "I don't lie or keep things from Spencer. I suggest you tell him first."

She stood up and removed her lab coat revealing a royal blue pencil skirt topped with a pink tunic that showed off her curves. She pulled the hair tie out of her blonde curls and let them fall to her shoulders. "I have a meeting in five minutes."

"Right, of course, I'll just get out of your way."

"JJ," Imogene called out.

JJ turned back again. "If I were you, I'd talk to Spencer. He needs to hear that you're sorry for your betrayal. I know he's already begun to heal and that he cares about you, but he'll never trust you in the same way and not in the way you need as a team, until you do."

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid looked up as JJ returned to her desk. He watched her return a file to her inbox and then she turned to stare at him. She stared at him as if he had a stain on his sweater vest. He glanced down, no; there was nothing on his shirt that could account for her stare. He glanced up again and she was standing right in front of his desk.

"Geez… JJ, what's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm kind of busy. I've got a stack of work to get through."

Her expression deflated like her shoulders. She nodded. "I understand."

He sighed, why couldn't he say no to her eyes even now after everything? "Alright, I am hungry. Why don't we go to lunch?"

"Thanks."

She smiled at him the way she used to before she'd hurt him so badly and he couldn't help but smile back even though something was going on that he knew he wouldn't like.

CMCMCMCMCM

"What did you want to say?"

JJ put down her fork and swallowed a bite of the spinach salad she'd bought to go with her egg salad sandwich.

"You get right to the point."

Reid looked around the FBI's cafeteria and back at her. "You chose this spot, away from the others, but at Quantico. We're in your safety zone, so you must think I won't like what you're going to say."

"Do you have to profile me?"

"Don't snap at me, JJ. You're the one that wanted to talk to me."

She pursed her lips together, took another bite of her sandwich as she thought hard. He continued to eat his cheeseburger without interrupting her thoughts.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

He inquired after swallowing one of the tater tots he'd got to go with his lunch.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted after you called me out about Emily. I was wrong to treat you as if your feelings didn't matter. I'm not sorry about trying to protect my family, though."

"This is an apology," Reid squeaked over his soda.

"I mean that I'll do anything to keep my family safe. You mean the world to me, Spence. You're Henry's godfather, after all, and I hope we're still friends."

"Of course we're still friends. Now, why don't you tell me why you really wanted to talk to me?"

She sighed and put down the last of her sandwich. "I can't fool you."

"No, you can't fool me JJ, not anymore."

The shot made her heart hurt, and her eyes sting a little. "I deserved that. I want you to trust me again, that's why I 'm telling you that I met Imogene today."

Reid choked on his last tater tot. He coughed so hard, his face went strawberry red. She was about to get up and pound him on the back when he gasped. "You met her?"

"Yes, I had this case with unusual trauma and Morgan said she was an expert with sharp force trauma. I went down to the lab to see her and get her opinion."

"Why didn't you just call her?"

She flinched at the accusation, sharp as a razor, in his tone. "I wanted to meet her in person. I was curious."

"You were meddling."

"Spence…"

"No, I'm tired of you trying to run my life."

He grabbed his tray and hurried away, but not before she saw the hurt in his eyes, the pain she never thought she'd see again.

"Nice going," she said under her breath. "Now he'll never trust you."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: see my profile _**

The clock on the lab wall read two minutes past eight when Imogene finished grading papers. She quickly entered grades into the spreadsheet she'd created to make her life a bit easier and shut down the program. There, she'd finished for the week and it was time to go home, but first she had a stop to make. She clipped her ID to her blouse and left her white lab coat on a hanger behind the door to her temporary office.

"Dr James?"

She jumped and stumbled into the door. "Bloody hell."

The man behind her stood completely unperturbed by her outburst. "Derek Morgan, what do you, mean, sneaking up on me?"

"Whoa…" He held out a hand to her. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be here. I thought I was the only one working a twelve hour day."

"Not everyone can read at the speed of light, like your boyfriend."

Imogene cocked an eyebrow. "How very secondary school of you."

Morgan grinned as she locked her office door. "Would you prefer the term, lover?"

She didn't spare him a glance. "Our private life is none of your business. Frankly, SSA Morgan, I'm surprised at you."

He hurried to catch up with her as she headed for the elevator at a fast clip, her heels smacking the floor irritably as she strode down the tiled hallway.

"Hey, I just came down to see if you'd like to join the rest of the team for beer and a pizza. It's been a long week, and we're all beat. Reid's going to be there."

She stopped, turned around and murdered him with a look. "I don't respond to childish matchmaking."

"What happened with you two?"

She resumed her hurried clip to the elevator. "Don't pretend that you don't know what's wrong. You're a family," she spit back over her shoulder.

He caught up to her in three long strides. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me. You and I barely know each other, but Spencer's warned me about you."

"I still don't know what you're talking about, but I can see that you're upset. Did Reid do something?"

She jabbed her finger at the elevator button. "Look, I'm not in the mood to play games."

"And I'm not in the mood for guessing games," he snapped back. "I just came down here to see if you know what's bothering Reid. He's been moping around all day. I had a hell of a time convincing him to join us and had to bribe him with your presence."

"So let me get this straight," she said sarcastically as they entered the elevator. "You told him I'd come without asking me first."

He had the decency not to look her in the eyes. "I simply told him you'd be there. Come on, Imogene. It was a tiny white lie. If I can help, I want to help. I love him like a brother."

She pushed her blond locks away from her face. "You all want to help him, but you never think to ask what he wants -"

"Now wait just a minute," Morgan bristled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about JJ coming down to see me this morning. Did you encourage her to make the trip all the way down to the lab, or was it her idea?"

"Wait," he demanded as the bell dinged to signify that they'd reached the garage level. "I didn't send her down to see you. I suggested she call, that was all. Don't accuse me of conspiracy before you have the facts."

Imogene stopped at the exit; her shoulders slumped down in weariness. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still upset that JJ came down to "check me out," she said making quotes with her fingers.

"She did?"

"Yes, she did," Imogene, informed him. "I was stunned."

He sighed, and leaned against one of the glass doors. "I suggested that she _call_ you," he put much emphasis on the word 'call' as he spoke. "She decided to go down to the lab on her own. I guess I must be losing my touch, or I was busy because I had no idea she meant to interrogate you."

"She didn't," Imogene admitted. "She was very pleasant. Had I not known what I do know, I would've liked her very much. As it stands, I'm not happy with her right now."

"But you hardly know -"

She reached out and put a restraining hand on his arm. "I know I've only known Spencer, for a couple of months, but I care deeply for him. I can't explain it, but I feel like I've known him for my whole life, like I've been waiting to meet him. Because I care for him, I don't want to see him hurt, not by family and not by his friends."

"JJ didn't mean -"

"Don't tell me JJ didn't mean anything by her visit," Imogene hissed through clenched teeth. "If you don't mind, I'm exhausted, and not in the mood for pizza and a beer."

"Dr. James."

Her face deflated. "Look, I'd really like to get to know Spencer's friends and his family, but in my own time and with him by my side. I don't like that JJ went behind Spencer's back. She doesn't seem to understand how she hurt him. Can you understand that?"

"Yes," Morgan nodded.

She straightened up and reached for the door. "I really have to go. Please tell Spencer I'll be home and to ring me up when he has a minute."

"I will," Morgan promised. "Dr. James?"

She turned back with questions in her eyes.

"Thanks," he said extending his hand."

"For what?"

"For caring enough about Reid to put me and JJ in our place. I don't know anyone that cares enough for him, outside our family to do that."

She nodded and headed out into the garage for the car the FBI had provided her for her stay in DC.

CMCMCMCMCM

It was a little after eleven when her doorbell rang. She answered, after wrapping up in a long, rose tinted silk robe over her white pajamas. "Yes?"

"It's Spencer, I hope its okay."

She opened the door, pulled him inside and kissed him until he pushed her away, breathless and very red in the face. "What?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said softly. "I had a talk with Morgan."

She grabbed his hand and led him into her living area where a steaming cup of tea sat on the glass topped coffee table next to a book. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to step out of bounds -"

He stopped her and touched her face with one, long finger to her lips. "It's okay. He told me that you made it clear how you feel about what happened with JJ and that you want to know the rest of the team, but it has to be on your terms. I completely support you. It wouldn't hurt my feelings if you decided to stay out of the friendly gatherings they submit me too on an all too frequent basis."

She tugged on his hand again. "Come sit down. I want to talk to you."

"I want to talk to you too."

He sat and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat with one ear. He smelled like coffee and it calmed her nerves in a way the tea hadn't been able to do.

"JJ asked me to lunch and told me what she did this morning," he said without preamble.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it surprised me too. I was hoping that when you met, we'd be together."

He stroked her hair and she sighed under the light touch of his hand. "I hoped so."

She sat up and looked into his eyes, which were as intense as she'd ever seen. He linked one hand with her right hand and squeezed it gently. "We came very close to a loud row on the subject."

"Thank you for standing up to her," he said. "I know she only told me about it because she knew we'd talk."

"I'll never lie to you," Imogene said. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," he kissed her, his lips light and warm on her mouth.

His hands moved to her shoulders, and pulled her closer. She slid her arms to his waist and climbed into his lap. His hands pushed her robe off her shoulders, to the light grey carpet. "Spencer," she whispered.

He pulled back from her. Her eyes burned into him and he began to tremble. She stared at him for a long time, and then climbed off his lap and picked up her robe.

"Imogene."

She slid her hand into his hair and caressed his scalp. "I said I'm willing to wait until you're ready and I meant it."

He stood up and reached up with a shaking hand to touch her cheek. "I don't have any experience with women, but I like you so much."

She clasped his hand and held it to her breast where he could feel her heart beat, very fast and hard. "I like you too, so very much. It's up to you from here on out, what happens with us. I'm completely under your spell."

"There's no such thing as real magic," he said logically.

"Oh Spencer, that's not what I meant."

He stood back from her and she let him study her for a long time. "I don't understand."

She pulled him close and laid her head on his chest. "I just mean that since the first moment we met I haven't been able to think of anyone else."

He nodded his head, "Me too, it's never happened to me before," he said and she laughed at his perplexed tone.

"Why don't we just let it play out the way it will," she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I think I like that plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Garcia, with Morgan trailing after her, took lunch to the conference room. They carried white bags, which contained sandwiches from "The Submarine Factory." Rossi had discovered it one Thursday afternoon and raved about it for weeks.

Reid was pacing the room when Garcia entered. The smells of pastrami, roast beef, ham, and other delectable scents followed in her wake, but he didn't seem to care.

"Hey, pretty boy, calm down," Morgan advised as he unloaded his bags onto the round table.

Garcia left her burdens aside, and went to her best friend. "You're going to wear a path right into the carpet, if you don't stop pacing."

He stopped, but only because she blocked his way. "I can't help it, Garcia.

"It's going to be okay."

"What if -?"

She stopped his observation with one finger. He noticed that her purple nail polish matched her shoes. Why did women always match their shoes, handbags and the polish on their nails?

"Reid."

He noticed that her dark eyes, which saw everything, were glued to his face.

"What?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong."

"My baby-girl is right," Morgan said, while removing sandwiches, potato salad and drinks from the bags. "Why don't you sit down and wait for -?"

"No," Reid said suddenly. "I should be out at the elevators. What am I thinking?"

He rushed out, leaving Garcia and Morgan there, smirking at each other.

"What's the matter with Spence?"

JJ strode into the conference room with real confusion and concern in her eyes. "He nearly ran me down."

"He's a little nervous," Garcia said.

"A little," Morgan observed. "He hasn't been that uptight since -"

"You don't have to say it," JJ said tightly. "I know it's going to take some time."

"I just mean that this is very important to him. I don't think this is quite the way he envisioned our meeting Imogene."

Morgan gathered up the white bags and set them aside. "Technically, she's meeting half of us for the first time."

JJ hit him with a look that would have flayed the flesh off the bones of a lesser man. "I told you I was sorry about that. It's not my fault she jumped down your throat."

"You went down to the lab on your own. I didn't force you. I told you," he pointed at her, "to call her. You were the one that decided to high tail it down there and meet her. You couldn't leave it alone."

"Don't get self-righteous with me, Derek Morgan. I didn't want him to get hurt again. He meets the mysterious Dr. Imogene James on an airplane and suddenly he's madly in love with her. Don't you think that's just a little strange?"

"Guys, I think we-"

They ignored Garcia who wore shades of purple and blue that day with matching frames and ribbons in her golden hair.

"Yeah, I suppose it is a little strange, but I'm not interfering in his life, not again."

"Don't put this back on me," she raged. "Hotch and I did what we thought was right. Spence understands that now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Please don't fight, not today," Garcia pleaded. "Let's just have a nice lunch, for Reid's sake."

"What's going on?"

They all turned as one to see Hotch and Rossi in the doorway. Hotch's eyes speared each of them in turn until none of them could make eye contact with him.

"We we're just having a discussion," Morgan began.

"I heard part of that discussion. Reid just met his lady at the elevator. They're on their way in here."

They all nodded, and took their chairs around the table. Rossi's eyes were dancing despite Hotch's glower. He began to look for his name on one of the Styrofoam containers stacked on the table. "Let's eat."

CMCMCMCM

Reid's hands were shaking so he put them into the pockets of his light beige cords. This was happening much faster than he'd intended, but Imogene had said she was okay with it.

Imogene glanced over at him as they headed for the conference room. She ignored the agents that populated the walkway above the bullpen that were staring at them as they walked by. His face was very pale, almost as white as some of the corpses she'd worked on during the course of her career. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"Spencer, I think -"

His face and eyes suddenly cleared as though he were waking from a dream. "I'm alright, Imogene, just a little nervous.

"I can see that."

She stopped him right in front of Rossi's office. He glanced around at a couple of agents passing them to the left. The agents were staring with undisguised curiosity, at Imogene, and he felt the heat of irritation send the blood to his face. The agents continued on their way down the walkway to the stairs leading to the bullpen. One of them, a male agent that Reid had never liked because he reminded him of a guy he went to high school with, turned and winked at him, then leered at Imogene.

"Ignore them," Imogene hissed at him. "I'm here because I want to be here. I decided after much careful consideration that I wanted to meet everyone at once."

"You mean everyone you haven't met, yet," he corrected automatically.

"Yes, to be precise," she agreed.

"I just don't want you to think you -"

"I don't think I have to do this for your sake," she interrupted. "I want to know that people that are important to you. It's time."

He nodded and took his hands out of his pockets. They'd stopped shaking, so he let them hang at his sides. "After you," he gestured in the direction of the conference room.

CMCMCMCMCM

Hotch and Morgan faced the door when Reid and Imogene entered. Hotch stood up and met them. "You must be Dr. James," he said extending his hand.

"Yes, and you must be Unit Chief Hotchner. I'm pleased to meet you."

"It's my pleasure. You come highly recommended by Scotland Yard."

"I'm glad I pass muster."

"You do," Morgan said. "We got the better end of the deal, in my estimation."

"Are you flirting with me in front of Spencer and your fellow agents?"

Rossi guffawed around his roast beef sandwich, and Garcia choked on her vegetarian sub.

"No ma'am, I'd never treat a visitor to this country so lightly."

Everyone except for Hotch laughed. Reid led her around to the empty chairs between Rossi and JJ. Imogene shook Rossi's hand and accepted the chicken salad sandwich they'd ordered for her.

"This is David Rossi," Reid said as he opened his Ham and Swiss.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Rossi said. "I've read some of your published work. I truly enjoyed your last article. The theory you postulated regarding serial killers that hunted and tortured, with sharp force weapons, is very insightful."

"Thank you."

"Do we have to talk about that at the table?"

Rossi grinned at Garcia. "What do you suggest, kitten?"

"I want to hear about how you two met."

"This is Penelope Garcia," Reid squeaked.

"Oh, you're his best friend," Imogene said. "I'm truly sorry we haven't met."

She reached over and took Reid's hand.

"It's okay," Garcia said. "We understand, don't we guys."

"I'm sorry I flew off the handle at you," Imogene focused on Morgan.

"I do understand. I'm glad my man has someone that cares so much for him."

"I'm sorry too," JJ said. "I was wrong to go barging in. I can only say it was temporary insanity."

Reid smiled at her. "Why don't we just start again from here," he suggested. "JJ, this is Dr. Imogene James, Imogene this is SSA Jennifer Jareau."

"I'm pleased to meet you."

"Me too," JJ said. "Call me JJ."

"Can we eat now?"

"Nice going, Rossi," Morgan said over their laughter. "I agree, though. Let's eat."

CMCMCMCM

Reid opened Imogene's office door and flipped on the overhead light. Her office always made him grin. Her desk had more paperwork and files than he'd ever seen outside of JJ's old office, and there were books on the shelves dealing with cutting weapons and sharp force trauma. In the middle of all of it, she had several plants in different sized terracotta pots.

"I like your plants," he said.

"Plants have been shown to have an effect your mood and your physical being."

Reid shut the door. "You sound like me."

"Why is that a bad thing?"

She put her arms around his neck and leaned in to nuzzle his left ear.

He sighed and hugged her close. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. I like it."

"Do you?"

"Yes," he kissed her softly and buried his head in her hair that smelled of vanilla.

"I'm glad because I happen to adore the way you talk."

"Thank you for meeting everyone today. I know -"

She captured his lips, taking them hostage for so long, he almost forgot how to breathe.

"What was that for?"

She pushed back his hair from his eyes and he shivered. "I told you I wanted to meet your friends when I was ready, and I was ready today."

"Oh, well, I'm glad that's out of the way."

She squeezed one of his shoulders, hard. "Don't sound so smug."

"I can't help it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I must be smug."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get too confident, my gorgeous Yankee."

"Why not?"

She found that she didn't have an answer so she busied her lips with his mouth until he finally pulled away and reminded her that they had to get back to work.

"Why don't you join me at Will and JJ's tonight? I'm sure they wouldn't mind and you can meet Henry and Will."

"I can't, I've got all that work over there. It's going to take me most of the evening to catch up."

He frowned and she laughed. "Don't pout. I really want to meet Henry and observe your child care skills, I just can't tonight."

"I understand. Can I call you when I get home?"

"If you don't, I'll come after you."

He smiled. "I believe that's a win-win situation for me."

"Very amusing, Dr. Reid. Get out of here so I can work."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

"This was a great idea," JJ enthused.

She fingered the red linen napkin folded into a fanciful shape on her china plate. The crystal gleamed, and the silver shined brightly in the golden light of the chandeliers over their heads.

"I decided we needed a break. We haven't had a date like this since we got married."

"The Globe's expensive, though," JJ observed.

Will reached over the scarlet tablecloth that matched the carpeted floors, to take her hand. "Don't worry about it, Cher. This is my gift to you."

She nodded and squeezed his fingers. "I'm just glad that Spence could baby sit."

"Why do you look so concerned?"

She touched her napkin and stared at the white and scarlet roses and carnations in the centerpiece arrangement on their table.

"He should be out with Imogene, instead of with Henry."

"You know he loves taking care of our little guy. Imogene would be with him, if she didn't have that case to finish."

"I know, it's just too bad it's Friday night."

He nodded. "Don't worry about Spence and his love life. I want your undivided attention tonight."

She smiled. "I'm glad, because I intend to make the most of our evening together."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. La Montaigne?"

She picked up his hand and kissed it. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I was just wondering how much a room in this hotel must cost."

She smacked his hand with her napkin and he laughed. "Let's order," she said.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ spooned up a bit of her shrimp cocktail and nearly choked when she spied a familiar face enter the dining room on the arm of a very good looking man with dark hair, eyes and a face that reminded her a bit of Christopher Reeve when he was Superman. He even had Reeve's build and height.

"Oh shit."

A grey haired woman with a sour face gaped at JJ, but the profiler ignored her. Will had excused himself to go to the men's room so she simply sat, and stared, as the couple was taken to a table almost directly across the huge dining room.

"Cher, hey, Jennifer, what's wrong?"

Will waved his hand in front of her face. "What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. Didn't you hear me?"

"Will, sit down and don't look over there."

She pointed one finger to the right, keeping her hand low to the table.

"What is the matter?"

"Just don't stare."

Will turned his head very slowly, "Who's that?"

"That's Dr. James," she hissed.

His eyes went wide, "Oh boy."

"That's what I said. Come on, we have to get out of here before she sees us."

Will grabbed her arm. "No, I'm not running away. If she sees us, then we'll have a conversation outside where we won't cause a scene."

JJ balled both hands into fists. "No, I changed my mind. I'm going over there, right now. How dare she?'

"Lower your voice," Will hissed as the grey haired woman glared at them and a couple at another table stared.

"No, I won't lower my voice. She doesn't get to hurt him like this."

"Jennifer, calm down. We don't know what's going on."

"It's obvious," JJ raged in a whisper. "She's got another guy, right out in the open. It's like she doesn't care who sees her."

"Look," he squeezed her hand tight, trying to smooth out the tension in her knuckles. "I'm as upset as you are, but we don't know what's going on. She could be out with someone from work."

"She's here on an exchange program. She doesn't know anyone but Spence."

"She's been here for a couple of months now, she could have met someone."

JJ's eyes could have melted stone, but Will met her gaze forthrightly. "Let's enjoy our meal and then we'll decide what we're going to do."

"What we're going to do," JJ squeaked. "How can you say that?"

The grey haired woman's ice blue eyes bored into her like a laser sight and she looked like she might get up and come over to the table at any minute.

"Jennifer, for the last time, calm down."

"I'm not going to sit here -"

Will yanked on her hand as she tried to leave the table. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Excuse me."

Their heads turned in unison to the irritated voice to their left. "Do you mind? Some of us are trying to have a meal in peace."

The grey haired woman was on her feet and her hands were on her hips. She reminded JJ of her aunt in 'you're in big trouble,' mode.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We were just leaving."

"Will!"

"Come on, Jennifer."

He led her out of the dining room and through the double doors with engraved windows after depositing a couple of bills on the table.

"You didn't have to do that," she ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"And, let you make a scene, I don't think so."

"We can't just walk away."

The late summer light was vanishing into purple twilight as he herded her toward their car. She stomped through the heavy air and slammed into the passenger side. He sighed and got in with her. "Jennifer, you're overreacting."

He turned the key and pushed the button to activate the air conditioning. Cool air pushed into the confines of the car and relieved the thick, syrupy atmosphere.

"We have to tell Spence."

"We don't know what we saw. Do you really want to accuse Imogene before you know the facts?

"What facts do we have to know? You saw her. She was with another man; and that dress she was wearing -"

"Very attractive."

She whipped around and he flinched at the raw, burning anger her eyes. "I'll bet you liked it. Could it have been cut any lower?"

"Hey, don't take it out on me. Why are you so angry, Jenny?"

"Don't call me that," she spat out at him.

"That is enough."

Her dark blue eyes flashed at his tone. "Will."

"I mean it. Calm down and talk to me."

She stared out the window at the darkening night as he finally put the truck in drive and backed out of their parking space.

"If we don't tell him, and he finds out I knew about it, he'll hate me forever. I've already betrayed him once. I won't help someone he loves betray him again."

He reached over for her hand and held it loosely while he drove. "Babe, I understand how you feel, but we can't just barge in on him and tell him Imogene is cheating on him."

"Will, you don't understand, I have to -"

"I agree, but we have to do this the right way. We'll talk to him in the morning after you've had a chance to cool off. Perhaps by then, we'll realize we were wrong."

"We aren't wrong. This isn't a case of mistaken identity."

"Jennifer, please just put on a happy face until tomorrow. Spencer is Henry's godfather; please don't upset him tonight in front of our son."

She gave him a wry smile and wiped her eyes with one hand. "It's not fair. He's been through so much, and he's really fallen for Imogene. Here I thought she was the one for him. I really liked her, Will. She seemed like someone he could relate to. He's fascinated with her work, and she's smart enough to keep up with him. Why is she doing this to him?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out. Please put on a smile for him until tomorrow." He turned their truck into their drive way and parked. "Jennifer?"

"I promise I'll keep it to myself until tomorrow."

She left the car and tried to put a smile on her face that Spencer wouldn't see through, but all she could think about was Imogene with another man.

CMCMCMCM

"Crap," Reid hissed in the direction of his cell phone. "What now?"

**_Why couldn't she leave him alone on a Saturday morning? _**

His feet nearly went out from under him on the bathroom throw rub. One shoulder hit the wall and he swore again, words that would impress a sailor on shore leave after a year at sea. He hurried out to his bedroom, rubbing his shoulder and muttering under his breath.

"Someone is dead," he promised, as the towel around his hips slipped off and fell to the floor.

He grabbed for it just as his phone went silent. "Great."

With the towel safely around his hips, he turned around and headed back to the bathroom. He'd worry about JJ calling him later. It was their day off, and he had plans with Imogene.

An hour later, he grabbed his car keys and his messenger bag. He reluctantly picked up his phone and saw that he had a message from JJ. No, he wouldn't check the message. It could wait until his date with Imogene ended. The days were over when he'd jump every time she called him.

CMCMCM

"He's not answering his phone," JJ told Will who was reading the morning paper.

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"How can you say that?"

"It's a good thing because I can see you're still very upset. If you talk to him now, you'll regret it."

JJ regarded him for a moment and nodded. "You're right. I'm going to see her instead."

"Jennifer."

She grabbed her purse and keys. "Henry's with Charlie next door. I'll be back as soon as I've given that British bimbo a piece of my mind."

"You don't know where she lives."

JJ froze in the act of opening the front door. "No," she said and spun around. "I'll have to call Garcia -"

"You will not," Will said as he crossed to her in several long strides.

He grabbed her phone and shoved it into his pocket. "This has gone far enough."

Her cobalt blue ice froze over like a country lake in January. "Give me my phone," she hissed through her teeth.

"No."

"I'll take you down."

He sat down in his favorite easy chair and calmly crossed his arms over his chest. "Sit down."

"William La Montaigne."

"JJ, sit down and tell me the real reason you're so upset about this. Is it because Spencer is ignoring your call?"

"No. I'm sure he's busy and -"

"You were fine this morning until you tried to call him and he didn't call you back. I have ears, Cher. I can hear you mumbling under your breath."

"I wasn't mumbling under my breath."

She went to the couch across the room, and sat down, mimicking his crossed arms position.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I knew there was something between you and Spencer."

"I didn't -"

He held up a hand. "Let me finish, please."

She crossed her legs and stared at the framed photograph of their little family taken at the wedding.

"I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking. You've told me everything about your relationship with Spencer. I know you care for him, that he once had a crush on you that you couldn't return. I get all of that. I think you started to feel like his mother, or older sister."

"That's not true."

"Calm down," he gave her a wide smile and she gave him the finger. "I'm just calling it as I see it."

"Maybe you're right," she admitted irritably. "God, when did I turn into everyone's mother?"

"You haven't," he assured her as he went to sit next to her. "You're certainly not my mother."

She smacked his arm and tried to push him off when he moved into kiss her. He held her down easily because she really didn't want him to stop."

"Now," he said a bit breathlessly. "Why don't we finish our interrupted date before Henry comes back?"

"You're pretty confident in your appeal."

He chuckled and pulled her up to her feet. "You don't call me your hot Cajun lover for nothing."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

"Bloody Hell," Imogene swore loudly at the buzzer announcing a visitor.

She pulled on her white silk kimono style robe and hurried along the hall to her living room.

"Alright," she hissed when the buzzer sounded again. "I'm coming."

She must have lost track of the time, because Spencer was never early. She pushed the button and said. "Come on up, Spencer."

She didn't stop to get a reply. She ran back to her room and pulled on her outfit for the day, which she'd bought last weekend. Spencer would love it, she decided as her doorbell sounded.

She hurried back to the front door and opened it. "Sorry, Spencer, I lost track of -"

It wasn't Spencer at the door. She stood there gaping for a moment and then she was grabbed into a hard embrace. "Gen, I missed you so much."

"Nezzie, what are you doing here?"

Her identical twin sister stepped back and beamed at her. "You never listen to my voice mails. I told you, Bart and I were coming for a short visit."

Imogene embraced her handsome brother-in-law and kissed his cheek. "It's so good to see you both, please come in."

They followed her into the living room and sat down. "How are you?"

Inez squeezed Bart's hand. "Well, we have some great news. It's why we're here. We wanted to tell you in person."

"I have news too, but let's hear yours first."

"Wait," Inez gestured to her outfit, which consisted of white linen pants, and a light pink halter-top with a linen jacket that matched the pants. She wore white sandals and her hair pulled back into a curly ponytail.

"You've got a hot date. You thought we were someone else when you answered the buzzer, too."

"If we're intruding," Bart began."

"I'm sorry; I made plans for this morning. Its part of what I wanted to share with you."

"Who is he?

Imogene smirked at her sister. "He'll be here in about seven minutes."

"We should go," Bart said. "We don't want to get in the way."

"You're not in the way. Why don't I make some coffee and you can tell me your news."

"Why don't I stay right here and you two go talk," Bart said.

"See how well I have him trained," Inez said.

"That's very funny."

She squeezed his hand and stood up to follow Imogene into the kitchen. "Alright, I want to hear all about this new man in your life."

"Later, I want to hear your news," Imogene said as she reached for coffee mugs in the cabinet.

"He's going to be here any minute and my news can wait."

"I see you're as stubborn as I remember."

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, his name is Spencer."

"That much I gathered from what you said over the intercom."

"Very amusing, sis. He works at the FBI; he's sweet, kind, very good looking and a genius."

Inez's eyebrows went up. "A genius, you must be in love if he's so perfect. Just be careful."

"He's not like Gabriel."

"Imogene -"

"No, this isn't something I rushed into because of a bad relationship."

"I just want you to go into this with your eyes open. How long have you known this Spencer?"

"We met on the plane when I flew here two and a half months ago."

"You met him on the plane."

"Don't take that tone with me. I know what I'm doing." Imogene slapped down one of the mugs on the counter top. "I can't explain it, but I feel like I've known Spencer forever. He's the purest soul I've ever encountered."

"Oh, now I know you've got it bad. You sound like a poet."

"Nez, please try to understand. I love him."

"You love him, Gen. What are you talking about? You hardly know this man -"

The security intercom buzzed. "He's here, try to be nice."

Inez stood there until her sister disappeared down the hall to the door. She waited until she heard the bell, then put a smile on her face and walked out into the living area.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The last thing he expected to see when Imogene let him into the apartment, were two other people. That was bad enough, but that one of them was a woman that looked exactly like Imogene, was too much. He stood there stupidly, unable to think of anything to say. Perhaps this was a dream.

"Spencer," Imogene clasped his hand and kissed his cheek. "This is my twin, Inez James Wallace, and this is her husband, Dr. Casper Bartholomew Wallace the Third. We call him Bart."

"It's nice to meet you," he heard the words leave his mouth, but they were automatic, like what you'd say to anyone to be polite.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

"It's lovely to meet you," said Imogene's twin.

"Hi," Bart stuck out his hand and Reid waved at him. Bart never wavered only smiled at him from Inez's side.

"You look like someone just announced that Santa Claus is real."

He blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I knew Imogene had a sister, but I didn't realize -"

"I'm sorry, Spencer, I really meant to tell you."

"It's okay, I'm glad to meet you."

"I didn't check my messages for the last couple of days and they decided to spring a surprise on me."

"Yes, we live in Toronto where my husband has his practice. We decided to come see Gen since she'll be here for a few months."

"I am glad to meet both of you."

"Is it okay if we take you out to brunch?"

"Um, sure, it's fine," Reid, squeaked.

"Are you sure, babe?"

He wasn't at all sure, but Imogene obviously wanted them all together so he'd go along with it. It made Imogene happy. He could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She took his arm. "Thank you for being so understanding."

He smiled at her because she made him feel like the world was his for the taking every time he saw her. "I am kind of hungry."

She laughed. "Let's go then."

CMCMCMCM

An hour later, they were sitting in the main ballroom at the Capitol Hotel, enjoying their Saturday brunch.

"Sorry we had to wait so long. This is a popular place on the weekends. I'm told the Sunday brunch is even more elaborate."

Inez shook her head over a bite over her crepe. "Don't worry about it. The food is worth the wait."

"Spencer," Bart began. "Why did you choose the FBI over medical practice?"

"I'm not a medical doctor."

"He has doctorates in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry. He's got several other degrees that I won't go into."

Reid went very pink in the cheeks.

"So you weren't kidding when you said he was a genius."

"No," Imogene said proudly.

"Why did you choose the FBI? It seems like you could do anything you want," Bart persisted after a sip of coffee.

"I wanted to help people."

Bart nodded. "I love being an oncologist. It's difficult, but I get so much out of helping people that have been given the worst possible news."

"He's the best."

"Thanks babe."

Inez kissed him and Imogene rolled her eyes. "Knock it off you two."

"Why?"

"Because we're in the middle of a hotel ballroom."

Bart looked around the huge room that was all gold tablecloths and crystal, silver and china. "No one is paying attention to us."

"See what I have to put up with," Imogene said to Spencer, who was enjoying some of the fresh pineapple from the fruit, vegetable and salad table.

"They've been married for three years and they still act like newlyweds."

"What's wrong with that?" Inez laid her head on Bart's shoulder. "He's my cuddle bear."

"Since when do you use 'cuddle bear' to describe your husband."

"I like it."

Imogene shook her head and sat back. "I don't know about you, but I can't eat anymore."

"You haven't touched the dessert table," Inez observed.

Imogene turned in her seat and stared back at the large, round table with cakes, pies, a chocolate fountain with fruit and, little petit fours among other little treats.

"You're right, want to join me," she asked Bart.

"I thought you'd never ask."

He stood up and gestured for Imogene to go ahead of him. When they were out of earshot, Inez said. "So tell me, Dr. Reid, what's really going on with you and my sister."

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ buttoned her shirt over her jeans and reached for her shoes. "Don't think that I've forgotten that you just tried to distract me from talking to Spence."

Will pulled on his jeans and zipped them. "I wasn't trying to distract you. Although, if you're still thinking about him, then I'm losing my touch."

She hurried around the bed and pulled him into her arms. "You aren't losing your touch. I'm sorry Will. I really did enjoy the last hour. I guess I'm just scared that if I don't tell him and he finds out, he'll never forgive me. I promised him I'd never betray him again."

Will kissed the top of her head. "I know that, Cher. Just remember who loves you."

"I know you do. I'm so lucky to have you. Thank you for putting up with me."

"I'm not putting up with you. I happen to love you very much, oh wife of mine."

"Then I'll stop obsessing about Spence."

He pushed her back a bit so he could look into her eyes. "I think you should talk to him. I just wanted you to do it with a clear head, and not in anger."

She nodded. "You're right of course. Thank you."

"Always. Just go get it over with and hope that you're wrong about Imogene."

"What do I do, if I'm not wrong?"

Will buckled his belt and sighed. "If I were him, I'd want to know."

"You'll never have to know how that feels."

He hugged her hard. "I know, JJ. All you can do is be honest. Everything else will work out if he has his friends around him. Look," he tipped her head up to look at him. "Why don't we assume that we're wrong and think positive?"

"How can we be wrong? We both saw her."

"I don't know. All I know is the pictures you showed me from your lunch with her at the bureau."

"Come on, Will, you know I'm right."

He nodded, "Alright, I admit that seeing her there did give me pause. I still think there is a good explanation."

"Well, I guess I better go see him," she said softly. "I just hope Spence doesn't shoot the messenger."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

"Are you sure you're okay with this," Imogene asked.

Reid slipped an arm around her waist, and tugged her close. "It's totally fine. She's your sister. Go catch up with her. That meal was something else and I'm ready for a nap, so I'd be lousy company right now."

Imogene laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "You resemble a fat house cat after a nice bowl of cream."

"Nice image, but an astute observation," he said and slapped her butt.

She squealed. "You're going to be sorry you did that."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"We'll talk later," he said and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I hope so, because I want more than that peck."

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Go on. I'll be fine."

She returned to the car her sister and brother-in-law had rented for their visit. Reid pulled on his sunglasses and waved, as the black car drove away. He blinked as the sun in a blue sky winked off the windows. When his eyes focused again, he noticed that a familiar vehicle had entered the parking lot of his apartment.

Surprise rooted him to his spot next to a tiny Smart car. Why in the world was JJ here on a Saturday afternoon when she always spent this day with Henry and Will? He watched her drive by, wave at him and park her car.

"Hey Spence, what're you doing standing here in the parking lot. It's stifling out here."

"I just got home."

She gestured toward his building. "Can we go inside? I want to talk to you."

He took in her jeans, the white blouse she wore with a thin gold chain around her neck, tiny hoops at her ears and her wedding ring. She smiled at him, but there was something in her eyes, and the way she stood.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Spence," she favored him with her doe-eyed expression that used to turn his insides to mush.

"Don't try it," he warned.

She flinched, and another wave of that something swam through her eyes. He stepped back from her, bumping into the car. It squawked indignantly and he leapt away before setting off the obvious car alarm.

"I have something I need to tell you," she said, iron entering her eyes and voice.

"I can see from your body language, and your micro expressions, that I'm not going to be happy."

He watched one of her hands curl into a fist, and then she rallied. "I deserved that, and no you're not going to like it, but I -"

"If I'm not going to like it then, I don't want to hear it."

"I can see that, but I have to tell you what happened last night. Have you seen Imogene today?"

He stopped walking away from her. "What?"

"Have you seen Imogene today," she repeated, and wiped sweat from her forehead. "Can we please go in out of this heat?"

"No, not until you tell me why you're asking about Imogene."

He could see her keep the rein on her temper just by inches and it was so gratifying to watch her struggle. He ignored the voice in his head that chided him about his pleasure at her discomfiture.

"I don't want to do this out here."

He resisted the urge to wipe at his forehead. It was steaming, the air so thick it was almost like breathing syrup. The scent of late summer flowers from the property border was almost too heavy. He crossed his arms and waited.

"Fine, if you want to do this here," she hissed as a young guy with an orange baseball cap on his head and skateboard hurried by.

"What do you want JJ? It must be important if you left Henry and Will at home on a Saturday. We don't even have a case. Why aren't you enjoying your day off with them?"

"Will and I were out to dinner last night. We saw Imogene."

"That's ridiculous. She was working in her office."

"Spence, Imogene isn't hard to miss."

"Alright, she's not hard to miss. What do you _want_?" He wove layers of ice in his tone.

JJ shifted again and fumbled with her sunglasses. "We were at the Globe last night and we saw her there with another man. He was tall, dark and handsome. He looked like Christopher Reeve in his prime and she was hanging all over him. Spence," she grabbed his arm when he backed away.

"I'm telling you this because I didn't want to keep it from you. I've already hurt you enough. I'm so sorry."

He bit the inside of his lip so hard, he almost drew blood. Why could no one stay out of his life?

"JJ, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you care for her -"

"I don't want to discuss my feelings for Imogene with you."

JJ flinched and her shoulders straightened until she looked like a soldier at inspection. "No matter what's happened in the past, Spencer, I care about you. Please let me help you through this."

"There's nothing you can do for me JJ. I don't want to talk about it. Goodbye."

He left her standing there. He should have corrected her assumption, but she wouldn't believe him. She'd think he was making up a twin to save his fragile ego. There was only one way to handle this.

CMCMCMCM

Imogene cuddled up into his arms and sighed. There was nothing like a Saturday evening with him. It was like coming home.

"How was your visit with Inez?"

He stroked his fingers through her blond curls as low music flowed out of the speakers to his very old AMFM stereo radio.

"It was lovely. I haven't seen her in nearly a year and I missed her desperately."

"I'm sorry I missed the big news."

"You could've come with us, you know."

She sat up and watched his eyes. "I'm glad I didn't because I had a visitor."

"Did you?"

She returned to her place with her head on his chest.

His fingers continued their exploration of her scalp and her curls. Her eyes actually closed until he said. "No, I want to hear about Inez first and then we'll talk."

She sighed very quietly because something was definitely bothering him. "She and Bart are adopting a baby girl."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah," she sat up again and curled an arm around his shoulder. "I'm going to be an Aunty."

"I'm very happy for you."

He kissed her cheek and rubbed one of his hands down her shoulder.

"Now, what's bothering you? Who did you see today?"

"JJ was there. She arrived just after you left. She wanted to tell me that you're cheating on me," he said bluntly.

"What?"

"She said she saw you at the Globe with a very good looking man that resembled Christopher Reeve in his Superman years."

"Oh really," her eyebrows went up. "What did you tell her?"

He turned and she almost laughed at the amusement in his eyes. "I defended your honor of course, but other than that…"

"You didn't tell her about Inez and Bart."

"Why should I, when show and tell has the potential to be so much more fun?"

She lowered her head and began to nuzzle his neck. "I think you're a devious man, Spencer Reid, and I like it."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do, now pay attention. We'll worry about JJ later."

CMCMCMCM

JJ hurried into Starbucks. She had thirty precious minutes before she had to be in the office and she desperately wanted an iced coffee with chocolate and cream. It'd help take her mind off Reid and his refusal to speak to her. It had been two days; damn it and she'd had it. They were going to have a conversation whether he liked it or not.

"Hey JJ," Jamie behind the counter greeted her warmly with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hi Jamie, how are you?"

"I'm great. In fact, I can't believe my eyes, although I always said that Dr. Reid was a babe magnet. All he needed was a confidence boost."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look behind you."

Jamie pointed to the back of the store. JJ turned around and almost dropped her bag. Reid sat at a table near the back of the café in front of a window with two women; two women that were identical; two women that were Imogene. What the hell?

"I never thought Dr. Reid would be into threesomes."

JJ whirled around and glared at her friend. "That is so not funny."

She grabbed the iced coffee Jamie had just made and strode over to Reid and his friends. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hi JJ, it's nice to see you too.

Reid's grin and happy tone only increased her irritation. She stared down at him, and it took everything she had to keep her eyes squarely on his mischievous expression and off the face, or faces of the women with him.

"Spence…"

"You've met Imogene," he indicated the woman on his left dressed in a white jacket with red pinstripes, a white skirt, a red blouse and a white silk scarf knotted at her throat. Her hair was piled up on her head, and her make up very subtle and minimal. A pair of ruby stud earrings and plain gold chain completed the look.

She glanced over at Reid's girlfriend who smirked up at her and winked. "Good morning, JJ. It's so good to see you. I don't believe you've met my twin sister, Inez James Wallace. Inez," she gestured to JJ, "This is Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau-La Montaigne or JJ to her friends, of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"So lovely to meet you, Agent, I'm so sorry my husband couldn't join us. He had a conference to attend this morning."

JJ turned her attention to the second woman. Inez's golden hair was shoulder length and a tumble of bright curls. She wore a dark wine colored sheath dress with a pleated bodice and boat neck. At her ears were drop leaf earrings encrusted with stones that matched her dress. Her crystal encrusted leaf link necklace matched the earrings. She exuded money with her expensive cosmetics and the scent of her perfume, and the way she sat, straight and proud, a bearing learned at the best schools.

For a minute, JJ's eyes switched from one to the other, they were so alike and so different, and she'd barely met Inez. She felt her eyes narrow as Spencer took Imogene's hand and clasped it tight, and he did it without prompting.

"JJ, are you alright?"

All of them were staring at her, and something suddenly occurred to her. "You knew yesterday that it was Inez I saw at the Globe. You knew and you didn't bother to mention it."

"JJ, can we talk about this later. I only wanted you to meet Inez."

"No, Spencer Reid, we can't talk about this later. I'm going to walk out that door before I say something I'll regret," she hissed.

She turned and nearly knocked over a man in a rumpled business suit and a porkpie hat. "Excuse me," she said around clenched teeth and hurried out of the store.

"Well," Inez said. "That went very well."

"You okay," Imogene asked Spencer."

"Oh, don't let her get you down," Inez said, with a barely controlled chuckle. "She deserved what she got. She spied on me and Bart and accused you of unfaithfulness."

"Inez…"

"You know it's true."

"Inez is right," Spencer said over his sweet coffee. "I never thought I'd enjoy seeing her like that, but she did deserve it."

"She was only trying to look out for you," Imogene pointed out.

"Stop playing the devil's advocate," Inez said. "She should've had her facts straight before she made accusations."

"It doesn't matter, did you see her face and -"

"Ladies," Reid squeaked as another woman passed the table and gave him a very strange look. "Let's get going. We have to be to work in less than twenty minutes."

"You're right, let's get going."

"Are you going to be okay on your own," Imogene asked Inez."

"Don't worry about me. You know my cello and I are never parted. I've got to rehearse or Damien will murder me when I get back to the symphony in a fortnight."

Imogene laughed, and hugged her sister. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to be an Aunt."

Inez pecked her on the cheek, "Darling, you're going to be the best Aunt the world has ever seen, and I'm going to be the best mother."

"Of course you are."

"Then go, my dear, do what you were born to do. I'll ring you up later."

"Bye," Spencer waved at her and then blushed crimson when she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for letting me in on this little farce. I haven't had so much fun in months."

"You're welcome, I think."

Imogene yanked on his hand, leaving Inez with her coffee, the last of a muffin and a cat that swallowed the canary smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Reid lounged on his couch with Imogene in his arms. She lay over him like some exotic cat. He clasped her around the waist and sighed deeply into her silky golden hair.

"What's troubling you, my handsome Yank?"

He sighed again and met her questioning eyes. "I was thinking about this morning. Do you think I was too hard on JJ?"

She pulled herself up to look at him eye to eye. "I think you did what you had to do. She was out of line."

"But don't you think -"

She put a hand over his mouth. "I can't make up my mind if I like JJ or not. I know she cares about you. She trusts you to be her son's godfather. You're obviously like family with your team and that includes JJ. I do know that I don't like the way she makes you doubt yourself and your right to your feelings."

"What are you trying to say?"

She climbed out of his lap, ignoring his whimper of protest. "I am trying to say that I think JJ is taking up way too much of our energy. You feel like you went too far. I can understand that. I can also understand if you want to talk to her. Perhaps the time for a showdown has come."

"I don't know how, Imogene. Every time I try to stand up for myself, it gets thrown back in my face."

"You told me that you had a confrontation with JJ when Emily first returned. How did you do it then?"

He jumped off the couch and began to pace up and down his living area. "I lost my temper. That's how I did it. I told her exactly what I was feeling, about nearly giving up my sobriety because it hurt so badly. I was happy because finally I'd said what I wanted to say, conveyed what I was feeling." He jabbed one finger into his chest. "Then, I let Emily make me feel guilty and I went to Rossi's home for the "cooking class," he made quotation marks with his fingers. "I didn't want to go and make nice, but I knew if I didn't I'd have to explain myself and frankly, I didn't want to do that to everyone." He whirled around to her. "Why do I have to explain my feelings to everyone? It's like we all went through something terrible, and they all just said, "Oh, Emily's back let's sit around the campfire and sing, "Koombya."

She stayed on her feet at the window where rain pelted like sand from the ocean. Thunder cracked and she flinched. She turned from staring at his reflection in the rain splattered window. The rain looked like tears on his cheeks and she couldn't stand it.

"I think you should do what you just did. Tell her how you feel, just like you told me."

He just stood there staring at her, with so much pain in his beautiful eyes; she stopped feeling guilty for what they'd done to JJ.

"I want to, but it's easier talking to you."

He suddenly smiled and everything about his expression changed. She left her place at the window and went back to climb into his lap.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Spencer. I know that everything that's happened to you in the last two years has made you wary of trusting. I only ever wanted us to have some kind of chance together. I want you to be happy with everything in your life, and that means JJ and your team."

"I want that too," he said, "but more than that, I want respect. I think I've earned it."

"You have earned it, Spencer. Don't ever let anyone take that away from you."

"I try, but confidence doesn't come easy for me. I remember the first time I had to defend my dissertation for my first doctorate. I knew the material backward and forward, but I was still a teenager. I nearly ran away from it. I was so nervous I stuttered through it all. I thought afterward that I'd failed. I was stunned when I got that first degree. It took me until my third doctorate, not to stutter or tremble on the outside. I never stopped trembling on the inside. I can teach now, and give a presentation for a recruiting visit to a college, but I still get sick inside."

"The final word is that I do feel bad for what happened with JJ today, but I know she was wrong, too. I have to talk to her because I do want my friend back and Henry is so important to me. I don't want to lose them. Is that okay?"

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "It's very okay. You're a kind, gentle, sweet man, Spencer Reid. Now, you just need to add a little steel once in awhile and I think you'll be a happier and more content person knowing you can stand up for yourself. I know you can do it."

He hugged her close. "I'm so glad you decided to make the first move on the plane. I still can't believe that you wanted me."

"Not wanted," she said, "I still want you."

"Me too," he whispered.

She pulled out of his arms and stood up. "I think I better go."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "You don't have to go, Imogene."

"I know, but some things are worth waiting for."

He nodded, "I want to find something wrong with that logic, but I know you're right. I need some sleep tonight if I'm going to have that talk with JJ."

She leaned down and kissed him again. Her hair caressed his face and he shivered. She smelled like flowers and he wanted to rethink trying to make her stay.

"No," Imogene said, "I know exactly what you're thinking. Take a cold shower and go to bed."

"That is nowhere near funny."

She grinned down at him. "I think it's vastly funny."

She grabbed her jacket, her purse and her umbrella. He walked with her to the door. "I'm going to miss you."

"Are we getting sappy?"

He opened the door. "I don't like the word sappy; I think the better word is sentimental."

She kissed him one last time and left him standing there staring after her until the elevator doors closed and she was gone.

CMCMCM

"Mama, why are you sad?"

JJ turned away from adjusting the blinds in Henry's room. She perched on the edge of his bed and smoothed down his hair. "Sometimes adults have disagreements. They say or do things they don't mean that hurts the other person."

"Is it daddy?"

She kissed his cheek. "No, it's not daddy."

"I'm glad."

She tugged up his blankets. "Go to sleep, little man, and don't worry about Mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, my love."

"When can I play with Uncle Spence? I miss him."

She swallowed hard and held her hands at her sides. "I don't know, baby. Uncle Spence has a new friend."

"Doesn't Uncle Spence like us anymore?"

She flinched as Henry's eyes filled up with tears. "No, baby, he loves us, it's just -" She got up and walked to the window. "I'm sure he'll come around to see you very soon."

"Mommy, are you mad at Uncle Spence?"

She started and clutched the edge of the blinds. She couldn't trust her eyes on Henry. How did he know? Sudden tears born of frustration filled her eyes.

"You remember when Uncle Spence was sad because Emily went away."

She went back to Henry's bed. The boy nodded and his lip trembled. "I didn't like it."

"Mommy didn't like it, either, but she had to tell him a lie."

Henry's eyes went round. "Daddy said lyin' is bad."

"Yes, it is bad, but sometimes we have to protect the ones we love. Emily had to go away because a very bad man wanted to hurt her. He wanted to hurt Uncle Spence, and Uncle Derek, and Aunt Penelope."

"I'm scared."

She drew Henry up into her arms. "It's okay because we stopped the bad man. He won't ever come back."

"Good," Henry hugged her around the neck. "Maybe if you said sorry, Uncle Spence will come see us."

"I think you're a very smart little man. Now, go to sleep and soon it'll be time to see Uncle Spence again."

She tucked him in and had just entered her bedroom when her phone rang.

"JJ."

"_Hi, it's me. I wanted to talk to you." _

"Spence, it's late, can we do this tomorrow?"

"_JJ, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"You should have thought about that before you ambushed me."

"_I ambushed you," he squeaked. "You're the one that couldn't wait to tell me that my girlfriend is cheating on me. What if I hadn't known about Inez, or that she was in town with her husband. I might have believed you and accused Imogene without the facts." _

"I was just trying -"

"_You were just trying to help," he sneered through the phone. "I've seen what happens when you try to help -" _

"Spence," she began.

"_I don't need your help, JJ. I just want a friend that doesn't think she has to interfere in my life." _

"I wasn't trying to interfere." She shouted him down. "Excuse me for trying to defend -"

"_JJ, admit it," he interrupted again. "You thought you'd swoop in and play the savior. I don't need saving. I need a friend I can trust." _

"I don't want to do this on the phone."

"_Why, because you want to see my face; you want to use your profiling skills against me?"_

"That's not it."

"_Then what is it, are you upset that I learned to control my micro expressions as well as you and used it against you?"_

"Spence I didn't say -"

"_Well too bad," he went on. "I was stupid enough to feel bad for this morning and this is what I get." _

"Mommy," she whirled around to see Henry there with tears running down his face.

"Henry's out of bed. I have to go."

She cut him off without another word and hurried to her son. "What is it, baby?"

"Heard yelling," he sniffed.

"I'm sorry. Come with me, and I'll tell you a story." He clasped her hand and she led him back to his room. She wondered how to fix the mess she'd made.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

She watched the storm begin from the confines of her car. The rain splattered the sidewalks and dirt pathways until they were a uniform gray. The black clouds over her roiled under the fury of the storm, but she went out anyway.

The storm was softer outside, not having the shell of her car to pound, only the grass and the cement of the park. She clung hard to the handle of her enormous, blue umbrella as her raincoat flapped around her jean clad legs.

He sat in one of the swings, his head and most of his lanky body covered with a black raincoat. His head was down and for a minute, she stopped because he reminded her of the hooded figure of death. His hands, hidden in his pockets, might be skeletal if he moved. She shook her head, took a deep breath of the ozone-tainted air, and splashed toward him. She tried to avoid most of the puddles that were already forming, but the mud under the swing set was ruining her sneakers.

"Spence," she shouted above the storm.

He flinched and nearly fell out of the swing. His head came up and for a minute she was sure the white face beneath the hood of the raincoat would be bone, rather than flesh. She blinked and the spell was broken.

"What do you want?"

She sat awkwardly in one of the swings and folded her umbrella. The rain smacked her hood with irritating plops and taps. Some of it dripped onto her face, and she shivered at the cold water. It was as though the storm had leeched all the heat from the late summer day. She wiped at the raindrops like tears on her face.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She noticed that he was swaying back and forth in the seat, his long legs powering the swing. The chains holding the seat off the ground were squeaking over the clatter of the rain. Water dripped and ran down his raincoat and soaked his shoes, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"I don't want to talk to you, JJ."

"Spence, I'm sorry."

"I said I don't want to talk to you."

She reached out and grabbed one of the chains. "I don't care what you want. I'm tired of fighting with you."

He finally faced her and she wished he hadn't, because his face was stark white, with dark circles under his eyes, which were devoid of any feeling for her.

"I never wanted to fight with you, JJ, but you didn't leave me much choice."

"Stop it," she shouted. "I'm sorry about Emily, how many times do I have -"

"This isn't about Emily," he shouted back, as anger infused his face with a little color. "I stopped feeling angry about her months ago."

"Spence, I don't -"

"No," he pulled away from her and stood up. "I talk and you listen."

She stood up too and hurried after him as he left the rain soaked playground, for a picnic pavilion just a short walk from the swing set. The rain drummed over their heads, but at least they weren't getting soaked. He pushed his hood off and sat down at one of the picnic tables. She sat down, but couldn't look at him.

"I'm not mad about Emily anymore," he repeated.

"But -"

"I'm upset because of what you did to Imogene."

"I just wanted -"

"I know what you wanted," he talked over her. "You wanted to protect me. You still see me as a kid, even though I've been a man since before we met."

She shrank back at the venom in his words. His eyes were alive in the gloom of the pavilion, but she wished it were darker so she couldn't see his face. She shivered and turned her attention to the umbrella at her side.

"I don't see you as a kid -"

"Yes, you do," he contradicted. "I was completely infatuated with you, the moment I met you. You knew it and you were amused and then annoyed by it."

"Spence, that's not true."

"I said I wanted to talk."

She nodded and turned away again so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened in her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek, and hoped the pain would force her mind clear.

"When Gideon gave me those football tickets, I thought I'd found my chance with you."

She almost got up to go embrace him at the hollowness and sorrow in his voice. He reminded her of a small animal, wounded and bitter.

"Spence, I'm so sorry."

He looked up from staring down at his hands. "It was a hope that died after about thirty seconds. I realized that if you said yes, it would only be because I asked you on the plane in front of everyone, and you wouldn't want to say no."

A tear, rolled down her face and she hastily wiped it away. She couldn't make her lips form the words to deny what he said, even though the pain of that knowledge ripped at her gut.

The rain thumped on the roof, and gained strength as Reid continued to speak as though she wasn't there and he talked to himself in solitude.

"It turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me, up until that moment, because I learned that it was okay just to be your friend."

"Spence…"

He reached across the table for her hand. She clasped his cold fingers and felt something in her heart rip open again.

"Everything was better until Tobias Henkel. I was so lost for so long and I refused to let any of you help me, but you did anyway, by keeping my secret. I was okay until somewhere along the way, I fell in love with Emily."

"I wish -"

"Stop," he said gently. "It's over. I was a fool, and only fools rush in where angels fear to tread."

"I -"

He waved her off with his free hand. "When I look back over the last year, I feel happy about some things, and sad about others, and angry about still others, but ever since I met Imogene, it's been joy. I don't want that to end, even if it doesn't make sense. When I went to Britain, it was to tell Emily I loved her. Instead, I found a remarkable woman that I might have missed, had I not had my heart broken by Emily. I know you all think that two months isn't long enough to love, but for me, it is."

JJ let go of his hand and came around the table. She sat down and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry I tried to break your faith in Imogene. You think I don't understand but I do."

"JJ."

"No, it's my turn to talk. I do understand. When I met Will, it was like a lightning bolt. I didn't want to love him, but I did and now I have Henry."

Reid smiled and his face changed into the boy he remained despite the man he'd become in the last nine years.

"Yes, I like that part."

She jabbed him lightly on the shoulder. "Watch it, Spencer Reid."

"I think I'm ready to go home," he said.

"Me too, and look, the rain has stopped," she pointed to the outside.

A few golden rays of sunlight poured across the green grass and it glittered like diamonds. She walked with him to the swing set, and relished the smell of the newly washed earth and the restored trust between them.

"JJ, how did you know I was here?"

She stopped and looked up at his face in the returning sunlight. "This is your favorite place to come with Henry."

"Oh yeah."

"Spence?"

"What?"

"Do you think that Imogene would like to have dinner sometime this week? I want to start over. I think I like her."

"You think," Spencer asked.

"We've gotten off to a rough start, but I want to make it up to both of you."

He nodded. "JJ," he began as they neared their cars and more sunlight broke out from the grey clouds. "I'm sorry for what happened at the coffee shop."

She smiled at him, but it was like the smile of a shark about to attack. "I understand why you guys did that, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again…"

He held up both his hands. "I know; I'll feel the wrath of JJ."

"Oh stop it," she chided. "I'm not that bad."

He decided to say goodbye instead of the first thing that came to his mind because they were supposed to be friends. They weren't quite there, but they were headed in the right direction.

CMCMCMCM

Imogene answered her door, barefoot, wearing white shorts that ended halfway up her thighs, and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her face was free of makeup, except for light pink lip gloss."

"Spencer," she pulled him into the apartment. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the park."

"You're soaked," she said irritably. "What did you do? Get out of those clothes."

He flushed pink, but she ignored him, and began trying to get his raincoat off. "I'm fine," he protested.

"Your shoes are soaked. Take them off this instant."

"Geez, you'd think I'd never got wet before," he hissed.

"I don't want you to get sick."

He backed off and sat down on the couch. "Alright, but I'm just taking them off to dry. The rest of my clothes are fine."

"Spencer."

"Will you make me some of your peppermint tea? I really like it."

She stood there tapping her foot on the carpet them threw up her hands as he removed his shoes and then his mismatched socks.

"One of these days, you won't be able to manipulate me with your eyes."

He smiled up at her. "I didn't do anything," he squeaked.

"You're the most maddening man I've ever met, Spencer Reid. I'm going to go make you your tea and then I want to hear all about JJ."

"Thank you," he said and she shook her head at his calm tone and his guileless eyes.

"I swear," she said as she went into the kitchen, "one of these days…"

He sat back against the soft material of the couch and sighed. Imogene might be irritated with him, but at least he had someone that cared and that was the only thing that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

JJ strode into the living room with Henry on her heels. "Mommy, when is Uncle Spence coming to see me? I miss him."

"He's going to be here any minute, little man. Remember what I told you about this visit."

"That Uncle Spence is bringin' a friend. Why is he bringin' a friend, Mommy? I want to play with him."

JJ stopped in the act of picking up some of his toys from the living room floor. "Henry, I told you, that you have to share him now. It's selfish for us to want him all to ourselves."

"But mommy," he began just as she heard a car pull up to the driveway.

"He's here, now be nice to Imogene."

Henry didn't follow her to the door, even though he really wanted to see Uncle Spence. He went to his room instead and hid in the closet. He realized too late that he didn't think to grab his favorite dinosaur toy, Mattie, the Megalosarus. In fact, Mattie sat on his bed, looking very blue and lonely to Henry. He should go out and get him, but if he did, Mommy might find him and then he'd have to go out to the family room.

He didn't want to meet Uncle Spence's new friend, even if he was hungry and it smelled like mommy had made Uncle Spence's favorite macaroni and cheese, from scratch. He didn't understand what it meant to make something from scratch, but mommy said that since they were having new company, she couldn't serve mac and cheese out of the box. Henry didn't care, he liked Mac and cheese from scratch because mommy put yummy bacon bits in it and they always had garlic bread with chocolate cake when Uncle Spence came. Mommy said the meal was a peace offering. Henry wondered what a peace offering was, because it sounded very important.

He looked out through the crack in his door, and tried hard to listen for Uncle Spence's voice, but he didn't hear it. Why weren't they looking for him? Didn't Uncle Spence love him anymore? That's why he had a new friend because Uncle Spence didn't love him anymore. It was that Gen person's fault, stupid girls. Uncle Spence wasn't supposed to like girls and play with them instead. Didn't he know that girls are dumb and they always try to tell boys what to do? Uncle Spence was very smart, Henry knew, but maybe he didn't know everything. Henry frowned; he didn't like that Uncle Spence might not know everything.

"Henry."

It was Uncle Spence outside his closet door. Henry didn't know how he knew where to find him. Maybe Uncle Spence did know everything. Henry's lip began to quiver because he wanted one of Uncle Spence's hugs. It hurt to stay there, hidden from his best friend.

"Henry, why are you hiding?"

"Don't wanna play," Henry said through the door.

"I thought we were friends, Henry."

Henry didn't like the sad voice of Uncle Spence. It made his tummy hurt even worse than the smell of his favorite treat.

"Your mommy said dinner is ready. You always sit next to me at the table. What am I going to do without you there to talk to?"

Tears rushed down his face and he couldn't stand the hurt in his tummy anymore. Uncle Spence sounded very sad. It was Henry's fault. He pushed open the closet door and jumped into Uncle Spence's arms.

"Hey buddy, why are you crying?"

Henry hugged Uncle Spence very hard. He liked the way Uncle Spence smelled, it was kind of like the coffee stuff his daddy and mommy liked to drink in the mornings, but it was also like something else that he didn't understand, but it made him feel safe and loved like with mommy and daddy.

"Mommy said you have a new friend. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, little buddy. I'll always love you."

"But, why did you bring a dumb ole girl with you."

Spencer released him and tried not to laugh at Henry's irritation. "Imogene is a very nice person, Henry. She really wants to meet you."

"Don't wanna to meet her. Want to play with you."

Spencer stood up and went to Henry's bed. He sat down and reached for Mattie. Henry took the toy and cuddled it close.

"Henry, do you like Mattie better than me?"

Henry stared up at Uncle Spence. Of course, he didn't like Mattie better than Uncle Spence. Mattie knew all of his secrets, but he didn't know how to do magic, like Uncle Spence. Mattie didn't know how to draw, or play the piano, or do puzzles. He didn't know how to play the best games of hide and seek.

"No, I like Mattie and you," Henry said.

Uncle Spence smiled at him. "I like you and Imogene. You're two different people. I like to teach you to draw and do puzzles. I like to do other things with Imogene, like go to movies or go for walks. Do you think you can have more than one friend at a time?"

Henry nodded. "I like to play with Stevie and Tommy down the street."

"I'm glad and I'd still love you even if I came over and you said, "Uncle Spence, I promised to play soccer with Tommy and Stevie today."

"Really?"

Spencer hugged him close, "Of course I would, because you and I are friends and that's what friends do."

"Okay, Uncle Spence, but I still don't like girls."

Spencer began to laugh. "You don't have to like girls for quite a few years yet and even if you never like them, you'll always treat them like your Mommy, right."

Henry nodded his head enthusiastically. "Daddy said never hit girls or make them cry. He said to be nice and be a 'entleman."

"Yes, we must always be gentleman with ladies."

"Why?"

"There you are," JJ interrupted. "Henry, what's wrong?"

"He's alright, just a little jealous of Imogene, I think."

"Well, dinner is ready."

"Yay," Henry jumped up and down because his tummy still hurt, but not because he didn't have Uncle Spence there giving him the best hugs in the world.

JJ smirked at Reid and mouthed, "Thank you."

He smiled back and followed them out into the living area. Round one was over, but he wondered if the war had just begun.

CMCMCMCMCM

Imogene stood next to the couch when Spencer entered the room. He led a small boy with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. He clung to Spencer's hand and stared at her out of eyes that suddenly reminded her of JJ. Her heart bounced up in her throat a little, but she smiled at him.

"You must be Henry." He nodded his head, but he didn't speak. "My name is Imogene."

"Gen," Henry said.

"That's right. Did you know my sister calls me that? When she was little she couldn't say my name."

He let go of Spencer's hand and went to Imogene. She crouched down to his level and smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you."

He turned back to Spencer. "Gen talks funny."

Imogene stifled a laugh and ruffled his hair. He asked. "Do you like Uncle Spence?"

She flicked her eyes up to Spencer who stood with his hands in the pockets of his charcoal grey cords. He winked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I do. I like him so much that I wanted to meet all of his friends and family, especially you."

Henry went back to Spencer, and hid halfway behind his legs. "Her pretty like Mommy, Uncle Spence," he whispered loudly.

"Thank you," Imogene said. "I hope we get to sit together at the table."

Henry went back to her and grabbed her hand. "I sit next to Gen and Uncle Spence."

"I think that can be arranged," JJ said.

Henry pulled Imogene into the dining area where Will was placing a large glass bowl of steaming green beans on the table.

"Oh, looks good," Imogene, said.

"I like Mac and cheese," Henry said.

"So do I," Reid agreed.

"Wait until dessert. We have JJ's famous chocolate layer cake."

Imogene beamed at Will, "you're speaking my language."

They all laughed, including Henry who didn't know why, but he did know that his tummy didn't hurt anymore even if it felt empty and growly.

"Want to sit with Gen and Uncle Spence," he demanded.

Will switched place settings and Henry sat between Reid and Imogene. By the time they sat down Imogene was telling Henry all about her trip across the ocean from England.

"Mommy flies on a plane," Henry said. "She helps Uncle Spence catch the bad guys."

"Yes, I know; they catch the bad guys and so does your daddy so you and other kids are safe."

"I want to catch the bad guys when I get big," Henry declared.

JJ and Will looked at each other and Imogene smiled. "I'm sure you'll be great no matter what you decide to do with your life."

"Really?"

"Yes, you really will," Imogene, said. "Let's eat our Mac and cheese. This smells divine," she directed at JJ. "I've never had it with bacon before, but it's wonderful."

"Thanks. I thought of grilling steaks, but with Henry…"

"It's okay. I think this is the perfect comfort food for the occasion."

Henry peeked around at Reid. His Uncle Spencer was dishing out green beans on his plate. He looked over at Henry and winked. Henry picked up his spoon and dove into his dinner. He had Mac and cheese, even if he had to eat green beans, and Gen was very nice and pretty. It was a good night.

CMCMCMCMCM

After dinner, Mommy said he'd have to go up for a bath while the dishes were done. He didn't want to go up for a bath because he hadn't played at all with Uncle Spence. His lip felt like it wanted to quiver again.

"Why don't you take him," Will said to Uncle Spence. "I'll help JJ with the dishes."

"Me too," Imogene said.

"Oh no you don't," JJ said. "Guests go sit in the living room. By the time we get them loaded and Spence is done with Henry's bath, it will be time for coffee."

Uncle Spence took Henry's hand and they started to walk away when Imogene said. "Wait, I have something for Henry."

He let go of Uncle Spence's hand and followed Gen to the living room. There was a bag on the couch he hadn't seen. It looked like a bag he got at his birthday, but it wasn't time for his birthday, was it?

"I saw this today and knew I had to get if for you. Spencer said you like dinosaurs."

Henry pulled out the red tissue paper from the bag and pulled out a dinosaur that felt lots different from Mattie. It looked different too. It was pudgy, with a long neck and big eyes. "That's brontosaurs. It was my favorite as a kid."

"You like dinosaurs too," Henry said, his eyes very round.

"Yes, I think they are fascinating."

"Uncle Spence, what's fascinating mean," Henry wanted to know.

"It means like how you feel when we put puzzles together and you never want to stop." Henry nodded. "Come on; let's go get your bath, because this is a special toy you can play with in the tub."

"Yay," Henry hugged the new toy and decided to call him Ben.

Imogene watched them go down hallway to the bathroom and her heart somewhat hurt. Maybe one day… No, not so fast, she chided her inner voice. Slow down and take in one-step at a time.

She went back to the dining room because helping clear the table would pass the time. She looked at the plate between where she and Spencer had sat and couldn't help smiling. Even if things never got back to normal with JJ, at least Spencer would always have Henry. She found that thought steadied her and she knew she could handle whatever came next for them.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Imogene James pulled on gloves and set protective goggles over her eyes. She activated the recorder and picked up her clipboard. "This is Dr. Imogene James and the date is September 15th, 2012. The time is 10:37 pm."

She unzipped the black body bag and peeled back the edges. "Victim is female, thirteen years of age; preliminary identification at scene of crime is Isabella Moore. Weight is approximately 100 pounds. Height is approximately five feet three inches."

_No please, don't hurt her. Inez!_

She shook her head and continued her visual examination. "Preliminary cause of death is exsanguination due to sharp force trauma and cutting injuries. The weapon appears to be a serrated blade due to - "

The girl's eyes opened and Imogene stumbled back into the table behind her. She barely managed to stifle a scream. "You left me there. How could you?"

"No," Imogene squeaked. "I had to find help."

"I hate you," the girl said. "You let him do this to me."

"No, Nezzie, you're not dead."

"I might as well be dead."

Imogene shut her eyes and clamped her hands over her ears. "No," she wheezed out. "It's over and Inez is fine. Stop talking."

"Imogene," someone yanked her hands away from her ears."

She clamped her eyes shut, and wrenched away from the hands. "Leave me alone. I had to do it. Go away."

"Imogene!"

Her eyes flew open and Spencer was there, his face white as marble. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, reached for the recorder and slapped the off button. "I can't - go away, I'm just - oh God," she ripped off her gloves, threw them in the trash and ran from the autopsy suite.

"Imogene," Reid ran after her through deserted corridors, out of the stench of decomposing flesh and formaldehyde to her office. She slammed the door just before he would have stepped over the threshold.

"Imogene," he pounded on the door. "Please, talk to me," he pleaded.

"Go away."

His hand dropped to his side. Why would she hide like this and tell him to go away? He ducked his head and turned away from the door. He took three steps to the elevator before anger forced him around and back to the door. How dare she shut him out when she knew everything there is to know about him? She knew all his flaws and all his fears, everything that had hung over him all of his life.

"Imogene, open the door," he shouted.

"Go away, Spencer."

The tears in her voice broke his heart and evicted the sudden anger in him. "I'll go away if you want, but -"

He hung his head, and stared at his shoes. "I didn't want to say this now, and not through a door, but I love you Imogene. I can't stand it if you're hurting, but if you want me leave you alone -"

The door opened so suddenly he almost fell inside. She stood there, trembling, tears running down her red cheeks. She pulled him inside, slammed the door and threw her arms around his neck. She shook so hard she nearly pulled him to the floor.

"I can't believe you said it," she said into his ear.

"I-um I didn't plan on it. I was going to tell you over some romantic dinner, or -"

"I don't care, I've been waiting to hear those words from you since the first moment I saw you."

She wrenched away from him and sat on the edge of her desk. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"I didn't tell you that to get an apology. I really mean it."

She hugged herself. "I believe you do. I love you too, but there're things you don't know about me, things I can't, no," she corrected herself, "Things I don't want to tell you. I've done terrible things."

He went to her and stroked one hand down her arm. "I don't understand why you don't trust me after all I've told you."

"Spencer, it's not that I don't trust you I just -"

"You know everything there is to know about me, but I don't know anything about you besides what you want me to know."

"That's not true."

"It is true, you told me you had a sister, but you didn't tell me she was your twin. You said you have parents but I don't know anything about them. I know you're very well educated and you come from money, not because you told me, but because I profiled you. Please tell me what's going on. I know something happened to you when you were a kid and -"

"Stop it," she shouted. "Stop profiling me. Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to tell you in my own time?"

"Yes," he said back very reasonably. "I've learned, though, that people often need a push -"

"Don't say it," she snapped. "I was patient with you and now you have to be patient with me whether you like it or not. If you'll excuse me," she brushed past him. "I have work to do."

CMCMCMCM

Imogene removed her blood and gore covered gloves. She switched off the recorder and stood staring at the body in front of her. The young girl lay there with her eyes closed, her body covered with white sheet to her neck. Under the harsh white light of the autopsy suite, the bruises on her face stood out against her grey skin like accusations.

_It's your fault._

She shook her head and bit her lip as tears stung her eyes. That part of her life was over. She'd overcome it and become what she always wanted to be. Inez was happy, deliriously happy with Bart and the coming of her new baby. Why think about all of this now?

She yanked off her coat and hurried out of the suite. It was just after ten pm and there was someone she needed to see before she broke down completely and ran. Her office door was closed, but her lamp still lit her space. She stopped in surprise to see Spencer sitting in her chair, his feet on her desk, his arms crossed over his chest. He was asleep, breathing slow and deep. Several locks of his wavy golden brown hair fell across his face obscuring his it, so her eyes traveled over his body taking in his usual assistant professor uniform of royal blue slacks, a white shirt covered by a blue and silver sweater and matching tie. She automatically smiled at his mismatched socks peeking out from below his slacks and his dirty white running shoes. The tears she'd held back since fleeing the autopsy suite broke free and she wailed in misery. She sank into a chair and rocked back and forth.

Arms clasped her tight and swayed with her. "Oh baby, please don't cry. It's going to be okay. Hold onto me."

"Spencer," she gasped out. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, just hold onto me."

She turned her face into him and breathed in the scent that was him. "I'm alright," she pulled away after a few agonizing minutes.

She stood up and hugged him tight; he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "You deserve an explanation. Let's get out of here and I'll tell you everything."

CMCMCMCMCCMCM

"You don't have to do this."

Reid sat on her couch. She lay with her head in his lap, a glass of white wine on the glass coffee table near them.

"Yes, I do, you need to know what happened to me and Inez when we were thirteen. We were both kidnapped. I still don't remember how it happened. I remember waking up in this basement in pitch-black darkness with a lump on my head and I was tied up. Inez was there too. I never knew where we were until after I managed to escape. I got away because he was alone and careless. I had to leave Inez because she had a broken ankle. She tried to get away from him when he grabbed her and fell. She couldn't run again. I found another house a mile away and the couple there called the police."

"Imogene…"

She held back tears by sheer force of will. "I'll never forget what I saw when they took me to the hospital. She was beaten nearly to death and he'd - um he'd raped her. He was, um, he was unable to - they said it was because of his rage that I escaped, and he used something a broom handle, oh God."

He gathered her up in his arms and held on so tight it hurt, but she let him hold. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know; I did what I had to do. My parents were wonderful, and so were the authorities, the police and the doctors we saw, but I still feel like I shouldn't have left her there to bear the brunt of his rage. He could've killed her. She can't have children because of what I did."

"Whoa…" Reid pushed her away. "You didn't do that to her. It was his fault, Imogene, and his alone. Do not blame yourself for his evil."

"Spencer."

"No," he snapped and got up to pace. "Did you hear what you just said? You said you did what you had to do, but then you said she can't have children because of what you did. You're still blaming yourself, deep down inside. You have to let it go."

She nodded, "I'll make you a deal. I'll do my best to let go of my baggage, if you do the same."

"Alright, I'll do my best," He agreed. "Now, there's something we need to do."

She watched him get up and walk toward her. He was shaking, but there was resolution in his eyes that she'd never seen. "Spencer, what are you doing?"

He suddenly resembled someone about to do something they'd thought about for a long time but couldn't find the courage. "I - um, I'm ready."

She almost laughed, but held it down. "Baby, what are you ready for?"

"I'm ready, well; I think I'm ready for more intimate relations with you. If you still want to, that is."

She couldn't hold back her laughter. He hung his head and tried to leave, but she grabbed his arm. "I'm not laughing at you, baby. I love you and I've been waiting very impatiently for you to be ready. It's just that, your proposal is the most interesting I've had in my life."

He snorted out laughter. "Yeah, I guess I'm just very nervous. I've never, well, I don't have experience and I don't want -"

She stopped him with a kiss. "I have every faith in your ability to learn quickly."

He hugged her and she smiled because he wasn't trembling anymore. "Well, I'd say that someone is very ready for a little fun."

She reached for the bulge in his pants and stroked him. He jerked and closed his eyes. "Oh, Imogene, don't stop."

"Why don't we go to my room?"

He nodded and let her lead him away. She turned on one lamp near her bed and turned to face him. "Why don't we talk for a minute?"

"No, I don't want to talk. I'm so nervous, I'm afraid I'll chicken out."

He pulled off his tie and let it fall. She took his hand and lifted it to her face. She slid her tongue over his finger and along the inside of his wrist. He sighed again and bent forward to kiss her at the same time she lifted her head. "Ouch," they both cried when their heads banged together.

"You okay," she said rubbing her temple.

"Yes, I'm alright," he nodded. "Maybe we shouldn't -"

"I'm not going to let a little head bump stop me from ravaging you."

He swallowed and she smirked. "Now, where were we?" She tugged him close and applied her mouth to his neck.

"Imogene," he sighed and gasped as she ground her hips into him.

"Touch me."

"How do I -?"

She pulled back from him and removed her blouse and bra. "I think your hands need something to fill them."

He reached out, and then let his hand touch her torso instead of the breasts that tantalized him. He stroked her side and her stomach. She began to laugh uncontrollably and he stopped. "What is it?"

"Ticklish," she gasped.

"Oh, really," he applied his hands to her abdomen again and she screamed out laughter.

"Stop it," she cried.

"Oh no," he held on to her and tickled to his hearts content.

She pushed him away and they both fell on the bed. She tried to roll him over, but he fought her. She yanked up his shirt, which tore it and tickled his sides. He laughed, released her and she flipped him over. They hit the edge of the bed and fell to the floor.

"Ow," Reid screamed as she toppled on top of him.

"Spencer," she scrambled off him, but he didn't move. "Spencer," she screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

"Spencer," Imogene cried. "Baby, are you alright?" She grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard when he didn't move. "Please wake up."

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "Oh God," he tried to turn over, but the bed blocked him. "Ow," he cried out and tears of pain sprang up in his eyes.

He clutched at one arm and struggled to get to his feet. He swayed dangerously and dropped down on the bed. "Ow," he screamed.

"Oh, Spencer, are you okay?"

"No," he hissed through tightly gritted teeth.

His face had taken on the color of clean bone. Sweat poured down his cheeks and nose and he clenched his jaw until the veins stood out on his forehead. His left hand held his right hand and his legs shook.

"Where're you hurt?" Imogene demanded.

"My arm," he hissed and swayed so badly she had to grab him.

"Ow," he moaned and more tears dropped from his eyes. "I think my wrist is broken."

"Oh my God," Imogene groaned. "I'm so sorry."

She reached for his arm and he screamed. "Don't touch it."

"I'm a doctor, Spencer. Let me look at it."

He held it out and his hand trembled. "It's starting to swell around the base of your thumb. I think you have a scaphoid fracture. I'm going to splint it."

"It hurts," he whined like a little boy.

"I know, give me just a minute."

She hurried out of the room. He rocked back and forth on the bed until she returned with a magazine and some cloth, tape from a first aid kit and other padding.

"Straighten out your hand," she ordered.

"I can't, it hurts. Please just take me to the hospital."

"I promise this will help."

He held out his hand. She splinted it as fast as she could and packed in gauze between the gaps after taping it tight."

"Is that better?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, but it still hurts. Can we please just go to the hospital?

"Alright, I'll take you."

He nodded and stood up. She grabbed for him when he swayed and nearly fell. "Spencer, I really think I should call -"

"Please," he pleaded with her. "I'm alright."

"You can't stand up."

He struggled out of her grasp, took one-step and nearly fell. She took his good arm and herded him out of the bedroom. "You win; I'm taking you to the hospital."

CMCMCMCM

They entered an empty ER half an hour later. Spencer's face had gone even whiter if that was possible and his eyes were sunk down in his face and outlined with circles the color of dark chocolate.

"Hello," Imogene called out.

A woman in light blue scrubs, with hazel eyes, and blond hair tied back off her shoulders, entered the waiting area. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, um, he fell and I think his wrist is broken."

"Let's get him back to exam."

Imogene followed them back to a large room with grey tiled floors, white walls and blue curtains that separated the exam cubicles.

"The doctor will be in to see you in just a minute," the nurse said. "In the meantime, will you wait outside? There'll be someone down to see you with admittance and insurance forms," she advised Imogene.

"Right, I'll see you soon," she kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a minute."

CMCMCMCM

The doctor entered the cubicle just after Imogene finished with the admitting clerk. She was looking at Reid's wrist and asking him something that washed Spencer's face with color.

"Spencer."

"I was just asking him what happened."

The doctor, an older woman with grey in her light brown hair, and a kind face addressed Imogene.

"Well, um, you see I -"

"It's okay," Reid said.

He looked at the floor instead of the doctor. "Um, we had a pretty rough day at work and we were in her bedroom. Um, we were, oh man, Imogene I don't know how to -"

"It's alright," the doctor said. "I think I get the picture."

Imogene felt her face get hot and she couldn't look at the doctor, whose eyes were dancing. "You'd be surprised how many people come in here with this kind of household injury."

"Right, well, I didn't mean to hurt him -"

"Imogene… It was my fault I was the one that was tickling you and -"

He snapped his mouth shut and yelped as the doctor examined his wrist. "Yep, it's broken alright. We'll get an x-ray just to be sure and then we'll fix you right up."

"Thank you," Reid said as his face began to return to normal.

"It's fine, just sit back and let the pain medication do its job." She patted his good arm, and then looked at his head. "What's this?" She lifted his bangs.

"Um, we sort of banged heads."

The doctor looked over at Imogene who wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"Doesn't look to bad; what about you?" The doctor demanded.

"I'm fine, just take care of him."

The doctor adjusted her white lab coat worn over light green scrubs. "We will and then you can take him home. Just be careful for a few days."

She left them in the cubicle. Reid and Imogene stared at each other for a few minutes as other staff passed the open doorway.

"Great," Reid finally said. "This is going to look wonderful on my medical records. What's the rest of the staff going to think?"

Imogene sat down on the edge of his bed and reached out to smooth his hair back over his face. "How are you? "

"I'm just great. How am I going to explain this to the team?"

"Why don't you concentrate on feeling better? We'll worry about what to tell the team later."

He started to lift his hand, and then grimaced in pain. "Why did it have to be my right hand?"

She stroked his face. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. I was the one that started tickling you. I don't know why I did that. It's not very…"

"It's not very, what, not very romantic," she wanted to know.

"Well yeah, I'm such a social misfit. I can't even initiate lovemaking right."

She lifted his face in her hands. "Who said you there's only one right way. I'd rather be with you and laugh, than any other guy on this earth. You're sweet, kind and gentle, so stop selling yourself so short. Remember, I love you."

She poked him in the chest and he finally smiled. "I still don't know how I'm going to explain this to Morgan. It was bad enough answering the doctor's questions. She probably thinks we're weird or something."

Imogene got up and went to the chair near a cabinet with various instruments she didn't recognize and a computer station. "I don't care what she thinks. I'm sure she's heard stories that make ours seem tame."

"I hope you're right."

CMCMCMCMCM

By the time they reached Reid's apartment, it was almost two in the morning. "I'm coming up with you." Imogene said in a tone that allowed no argument.

Reid didn't even try. He was so tired, and yet he didn't want the night to end because then he'd have to go into work and explain his accident. He trudged into the apartment after Imogene. He didn't notice that the air was cool for a change now that autumn was on the way. He failed to notice that the fountain was off, and he didn't care that it was very silent and dark in the parking lot.

His arm still ached even though they'd given him something for his pain. The doctor said the break in the scaphoid bone was near the thumb, which would make the healing easier. She'd put a cast on his arm and said he'd have to come back for more x-rays in a couple of weeks and to rest the arm. He was supposed to avoid lifting heavy objects, playing sports, and climbing ladders.

"You'd think I was going to run right out and climb a tree. I didn't do that when I was healthy," he complained.

"Just get comfortable. I'm going to make you some tea and then you're going to sleep."

"Tea doesn't solve everything," he complained.

"It does where I come from. Now, sit down and I'll help you get into your pajamas."

He went very red in the face. "Imogene…"

"Oh stop it; we were going to see each other naked anyway."

"That's not funny."

She went to this closet. "I think it's very amusing. Don't they say that laughter is the best medicine?"

He refused to look at her as she helped him out of his torn shirt and into his old grey tee shirt.

"I can do the rest."

"Spencer," she began.

"Go make the tea."

She stood there staring at him then left the room without another word. He pulled his pajama pants off the hanger and began to struggle with his cords. When Imogene returned with two cups, she found him sitting on the edge of the bed with his pants off and holding his pajamas.

"You okay?"

"No, I guess I need help. I got my pants off, but I can't get these on." He held up his blue, grey and white windowpane plaid pajama bottoms up to her.

She put the cups of tea on his night table and reached for the pajamas.

"I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help. Will you stay here with me tonight?"

She looked up from her task in surprise. "I can stay on the couch."

"No, I need you to be here with me, please."

She couldn't say no to those eyes, so she nodded. "May I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Sure."

He climbed into bed and tried not to watch as she took off her blouse, and skirt. She stripped off her white lace bra and turned to his closet. He stared at her back and her butt, which was clad in matching lacy briefs. His heart stumbled in his chest. If he hadn't been so nervous a few hours ago, he might…

"Spencer?"

She stood there wearing one of his white shirts that just brushed the tops of her thighs. She rolled up the sleeves and climbed in the bed with him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he squeaked. "I'm just very tired."

"You need to have that wrist elevated. Do you have another pillow?"

"In the closet."

She got the pillow and said. "Take the left."

He shifted over and she gently placed his arm on the pillow. "There, that should help with the swelling and pain."

She shut off his lamp, got into bed to his right, and put her head on his chest. "Mm, that feels good," she sighed.

"Thanks for staying," he said.

"You're welcome."

He fell asleep, breathing in the scent of her hair and the smell of the tea that went cold on his night table.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

The room was soft and grey when Imogene opened her eyes. The clock on Reid's night table read 7:13 am. She stretched, groaned and rolled over to see Spencer lying on his back. His face was smooth and serene and he smiled a little as though his dreams were pleasant. She hated to wake him after he'd tossed and turned for hours. She sat up and yawned. Her eyes felt gritty and she desperately needed coffee. She reached out to shake his good left arm, and hesitated. He needed sleep, instead of work. She stood up, and hurried out of the bedroom to the kitchen and her phone.

When Reid opened his eyes, the room was filled with golden sunlight. He stretched and groaned in pain. His wrist and head ached like a bad toothache. They throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He looked around and realized two things, it was after ten am and he was very late. He didn't want to go to work. He looked at the clock again and wondered why his phone hadn't woken him. Why hadn't Hotch called him? Why had Imogene let him sleep so late?

He slid out of bed, and winced as he stood up. He'd get his robe from the closet and go call Imogene. She had to be at work by now. He frowned, and wished that she hadn't left without saying goodbye. He wanted to kiss her and forget about the throbbing ache in his wrist.

When he opened the bedroom door, he realized that his apartment was filled with the smell of coffee, bacon, and other scents that sent his stomach into a frenzy. He hurried to the kitchen and stopped at the sight of Imogene. She was dressed in her clothes from the day before and she was cooking.

"Hey," he called out hoarsely.

She whirled around. "You gave me a fright," she scolded him, but her eyes were bright and happy. "I'm glad to see you up."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him until he had to break the embrace or faint from lack of breath.

"Good morning," he managed to squeak. "Why are you still here?"

"That's gratitude for you."

"Why did you let me oversleep? Where is my phone? I need to call-"

"I spoke with Hotch about three hours ago. You're officially on medical leave until the cast comes off."

"But you didn't -"

She put a hand over his mouth. "I am sorry if I overstepped, but you were so tired and I didn't have the heart to wake you. Hotch was a little irritated, but in the end he understood. He wants you to call him."

"I better do that now."

He grabbed his phone and pushed the speed dial for Hotch's number.

"Hotch," he squeaked when his boss answered.

"_Reid, are you alright," _Hotch asked and Reid could almost see the glower on his face.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't call you. I overslept and -"

"_Imogene told me," there was a very long pause that made Reid wince. "I expect that when you have an injury, that you call me and not your girlfriend." _

"Yes sir, I'm so sorry."

"_Just keep me in the loop from now on. I don't want to hear about it from Dr. James." _

"You're right, I promise to keep you updated. Um Hotch," he asked with much trepidation. "Imogene said I'm on medical leave. I think I can come into work tomorrow and -"

"_No, you're on leave for the next two weeks. After you see your doctor and he clears it you can come back. This time," Hotch reiterated, "I will not accept a second opinion from you. If you need more time off, we'll deal with it then." _

"Yes sir," Reid decided not to push his luck. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"_Get some rest, I expect you back and ready to work when you're healthy." _

"Yes sir, I promise," Reid said.

He hung up and looked at Imogene. "He wasn't happy that I didn't call."

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I really just wanted to let you sleep. You were in so much pain."

"It's alright. Hotch likes to glower, but he cares. I know he won't stay mad as long as I keep him informed."

She hugged him carefully. "From now on I'll let you deal with him."

"What're you cooking?" He changed the subject.

"I made brunch for us. Why don't you sit down and relax over there?

She indicated the little corner of his kitchen with a small, round table and two chairs. He stared in awe because she'd managed to find two plates that matched and two glasses. He discovered that he had placemats too, but didn't recognize them.

"How did you do this?"

"I went shopping this morning. You really need to stock up on food, Spencer. It's no wonder you're so skinny."

He looked back at her with a spatula in her hand and a smile on her lovely face. "Um, I don't really cook that well."

She pointed to the refrigerator. "So that's why your fridge is covered with magnets holding up take out menus."

"Ah, yeah," he admitted.

"Well, you are going to have a home cooked breakfast, instead of just coffee for a change."

"Do you know where my pain medication is?"

She put down the spatula and hurried to him. "Are you in pain?"

He nodded.

"Just let me get this off the stove," she went back, shut off the flame, and put the skillet down on a potholder. "I'll be right back."

"It's okay; just tell me where it is."

"Spencer…"

"I can get it."

She put her hands on her hips and tried to glare, but he was so adorable. "They're in the bathroom."

CMCMCMCM

When Imogene had finished feeding him, eggs, bacon, coffee and toast, he stood up. "I'll help with the clean up."

"No, you go sit down," she insisted.

"I want to help. I can't just sit around for the next two weeks."

"I can do this," she took both their plates with the debris of their meal and their silverware to the counter near his dishwasher.

"I have one good hand," he demonstrated by picking up one of their coffee mugs. "It might take longer, but I can help."

"Alright, just be careful."

He nodded and took the mug to the sink. She let him finish while she cleared the counter. "Thank you," he said when the dishwasher was full. "You didn't have to do all that."

She clasped his left hand tight. "I wanted to help you."

"Hey," he said as if remembering something. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I called in and told my boss I was taking a sick day. I have to go back tomorrow, though."

He led her into his living area. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

She smoothed back his hair from his face and almost smiled at how it stuck up around his head. "I'm not going to get in trouble."

He leaned in and breathed in her scent. She always reminded him of every good thing that ever happened in his life. She was like sunshine come down from the sky.

"I'm so glad you're here."

She sat with his good hand in hers and was silent for a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just sat still and breathed in and out without thinking about anything, or reading something. It felt strange, but also good.

"What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything."

She smiled and reached out to touch his face. "That has to be a first."

"It was," he admitted. "I'm usually thinking all the time and I never knew how exhausting it can be until now."

"Why don't you sit here and not think while I go rig up something for your arm so you can take a shower."

"Are you saying I stink?"

She laughed at his mock outrage. "Of course not, I just know that's what you want."

He sighed, laughed and nodded. "I think you'd make a great profiler."

"No, I just know my man."

"Is that what I am?"

She stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," he admitted. "I think I like it."

"Good," she called from the kitchen. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

CMCMCMCMCM

She was right; he had to admit as he stepped out of the shower. The hot water and the smell of soap were invigorating. He grinned at the plastic wrap she'd taped around his wrist. She always knew just what to do or say. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror and wished he had that talent.

She was unloading the dishwasher when he returned to the kitchen with his shirt hanging open. "I can't seem to manage the buttons."

She grinned at him. "I don't suppose you have any shirts that don't button."

He shook his head. "No, as a matter of fact, I don't," he sighed.

"Come here," she crooked her finger at him.

He blushed again when she began doing up his buttons. "I wish I were taking this off," she suddenly said and his face flamed.

"Imogene."

She stepped back and cocked her head. "Sorry, I guess I'm just disappointed about last night."

He hung his head. "It's my fault I was the one that -"

"It's not your fault," she interrupted and stuck her hand under his chin to lift his head. "I told you that last night. It was an unfortunate accident."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just, well I don't know."

She led him back to the living room. "Talk to me."

"I just wanted it to be special."

She crossed her legs and her eyes stared into his for a long minute. "Spencer, you were so kind last night after everything I told you."

"Imogene," he began.

"No, let me finish," she held her hands together as though afraid they'd fly apart. "I know you were trying to give me comfort."

"I wasn't -"

"Yes, you were, and that's okay," she put a hand on his arm when he tried to leave the couch. "I'm glad we didn't make love last night. I don't want our first time tainted by the memory of what happened to me when I was a kid. I want it to be for us, alone."

He put his good arm around her shoulders. "I understand. I just wanted to be there for you."

"You are, every day, Spencer Reid. I love you."

"I love you too," he said.

She leaned in to kiss him at the same time his phone began to play Morgan's ring tone. "I can guess what he wants."

She took his phone and shut it off. "Then he'll have to wait."

Reid grinned at her. "I love you," he said again.

"I hope it's not just because I turned off your phone," she pouted.

"No, I love you for so many reasons. You're smart, beautiful, and funny. You stand up for me like no one ever has in my life."

"It's not hard to stand up for you, Spencer. You're a gentle and kind man that I adore. It's not a hardship that you're the sexiest man I've ever met."

He flushed again. "Imogene."

Her smile crinkled up her eyes. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll be good." She crossed her finger over her heart.

"What should we do now?"

"Why don't you lie down for a while? I'm going to run home and get changed. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"I don't want you to leave."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't try the sad eyed look, it won't work this time."

He laughed and she smacked his good shoulder. "You'll be sorry."

He sat back and crossed his legs. "I don't think so."

"Ah," she laughed "A challenge. We'll see about that."

She kissed him delicately on the cheek instead of his mouth and hurried out of the room. He was still sitting there when she waved at him and left. He wondered what she meant by her last comment, and decided it was too disturbing to think about, so he went to find his latest stack of library books. He'd get through half of them by the time she returned.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: see my profile _**

Reid arranged two throw pillows behind his head, and surveyed his surroundings. He had a glass of water, three books, and his cell phone on the coffee table. Two weeks had passed since his accident and tomorrow he'd see the doctor and have an x ray to determine the progress he'd made in healing.

He'd reached the halfway point in his first book, when the clack of a key in his lock snapped his attention back to reality. Imogene came in, or it looked like his girlfriend. He couldn't say for sure because of the bags she was carrying. He jumped up when she cursed and one bag fell to the floor with a thud.

"Bloody hell," she swore.

He jumped up and hurried to her. "Let me help you."

"No," she snapped. She dropped her bags on the floor and began sweeping fresh fruit and vegetables back into the spilled sack. "Go sit down."

"How many times do we have to go through this?" He bristled like an irritated house cat. "You don't have to do everything for me."

"Spencer -"

"Look at all of this," he swept his arm over the food and cleaning supplies. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to take care of you."

He backed away from her as though she had some kind of highly contagious disease. "I don't need you to do everything for me. I was shot in the leg three years ago and I was fine on my own. At least this time, I can walk on my own two feet."

"I don't understand you," Imogene said very calmly, as her eyes sparked dangerously. "Why are you attacking me?"

"I'm not attacking you. You've been here every day after work. I appreciate it, but I'm going crazy. You won't let me do anything for myself. I don't need to be babied."

"I'm not babying you."

"Yes, you are; you cook my food, do my laundry, make my bed and dress me. I can do most of that on my own."

She nodded curtly. "If that's what you want," she worked the key to his apartment off her key ring and let if fall onto the entryway table with a ringing clunk. "I'll see myself out the door."

"No," he hurried to the door and blocked her way out. "I'm not letting you walk out again."

"Get out of my way."

He stood his ground despite the fury in her eyes and tone. "I said no. You're the one that said I need a little steel to go along with my sweet nature. Why are you trying to bully me now?"

She flinched and tears welled up in her eyes. "Is that what you think I'm trying to do?"

He imagined his feet were in solid concrete to try a fool his brain into believing that he couldn't move. If he couldn't move then, he couldn't give into the impulse to go to her and hold her.

"I'm sorry, bully wasn't the right word, I -"

"Not the right word," she gasped. "You actually think that I would try to bully you."

"I think you're still blaming yourself for what happened to Inez -"

"Leave my sister out of this."

"No," he went on despite the warning in her voice. "You're still trying to make up for what happened twenty-five years ago. You have to let it go."

Her face was sheet white except for little red spots high on her cheeks. Her hands were fisted at her sides and her eyes blazed from their sockets.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Her icy tone reminded him of DC in February after a hard storm. He nearly shivered.

"Imogene, I love you, but I need some space to -"

"Get out of my way and I'll leave you alone."

"That's not what I meant, let me finish what -"

"No, it's alright. I should've known better than to match wits with a profiler.

She grabbed her purse and swept around him. He reached out for her, but she ducked out of his way. "Ring me up when you're ready to have an adult conversation instead of a bloody row."

He almost ran after her because the tears in her voice tore at his heart. It seemed that he'd done such a good job of convincing his feet that they resided in concert, though, because he found that he couldn't move.

CMCMCMCM

The late September evening felt like a dream to her as she approached the Reflection Pool in front of the Lincoln Memorial. The air was beginning to feel like fall. There was just enough crispness in the temperature to remind her that summer was over. Soon the leaves would begin to change and the days to shorten. She shivered a little despite the fact that it was still warm enough to walk around without a jacket. It was the cold inside that she felt, the cold she always felt when she did something to sabotage her life.

She leaned over the glass smooth surface of the pool and stared at her face in the waning light of the evening. "What are you doing?" She said softly. "Why are you ruining the best thing you ever had?"

A woman, with red hair that brushed her shoulders, and a man with dark hair and a round face walked by her, holding hands. They looked at each other the way she'd seen Spencer look at her in the last two months. The red head laughed, and they stopped a few feet away. The man embraced her and kissed her. Tears dripped out of Imogene's eyes and smacked the rounded edge of the pool.

"Hi."

She didn't turn around because it wasn't possible that he was there. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"If you hold your breath, you risk passing out."

She opened her eyes and he stood there, his reflection staring back at her. In the low light of twilight his face was angelic. She thought she could almost see wings unfurled behind him. _What if he should fly away? _Her anger evaporated and she hitched out a sob.

"How did you find me?"

"This is the only memorial we haven't visited. You said the other day that you wanted to see the reflection pool."

She wiped a tear from her face and glanced over at the other couple. They were walking away and suddenly she wanted them back because no one else was around and there was too much silence. Even the breeze had died down so that the trees lost their sighing rustle.

"You know me better than anyone."

"I thought I did."

She looked over at his reflection, but the light had changed too fast, his face was in shadow and he frightened her.

"I'm so sorry," she said and turned to face him in the near darkness. "You're right, and I knew it the minute I left. I don't know what's the matter with me. I have been babying you for the last two weeks, and even before you were hurt. Why do you put up with me?"

"I happen to love you."

She laughed and sobbed at the same time. "I don't deserve it. You're more patient than you should be. You should throw up your hands and write me off."

"No, I shouldn't," he argued. "We have a few more months to get this right."

"Don't remind me."

He wound his left arm around her waist and pulled her close. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I know, because you taught me to be brave about my feelings for you. I never trusted love because everyone always talks about the heart like it is more than just the organ that pumps blood. Did you know," he began "That love, or attraction and arousal begin in the brain with the pituitary gland and hypothalamus. In fact, I read a study done in Great Britain -"

She leaned in to nuzzle his neck and his tangent went out of his brain. He sighed and pulled her flush to his body.

"Are you sure it's the brain that's boss. I'm feeling something else making itself known." She ground her hips against him and he pulled away.

"We're in front of the Lincoln Memorial," he squeaked.

"It's nearly dark, and there's no one else around," she whispered in his ear.

"We need to talk."

She sighed and let go of his waist. "You're right. We do need to have a talk. I'm sorry," she repeated. "I don't know how to deal with my feelings for the best looking bloke I know."

"I don't know how to act when you say things like that."

She took his left hand and squeezed it tight. "I think maybe we should go to our respective homes for the night."

"Are you sure?"

She laughed. "I am sorry if I got you worked up again, but I think we should be apart. I've foisted myself on you for the last two weeks. You have a doctor's appointment in the morning. Why don't we meet for coffee afterward and you can tell me how you're doing. We'll talk and decide where to go from here."

He nodded. "I want to argue with you, but I know you're right."

"By the way, how did you get here?"

"I rode the train."

She tugged on his left hand. "I'm going to take you home and then I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"What if I want you to stay?"

She kissed him briefly and smiled. "I think it's best that we sleep in separate beds tonight."

"There is such a thing as too much delayed gratification. Studies have shown that -"

She kissed him again, dragging it out until he couldn't breathe. "Why don't we talk about this later," she suggested, rather breathlessly.

"Oh, you can count on that," he assured her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

His wrist ached like a tooth after Novocain. He shook it out as the elevator rose to the sixth floor. He wiggled his fingers and massaged the base of his hand near his thumb. His doctor said the stiffness and pain would go away, but that he needed be careful for a few weeks. He was supposed to take it easy, but that might prove to be difficult. At least this time he didn't have to lie to Hotch about his fitness to work. He could go with the team on their cases.

The doors to the elevator opened and his eyes met the welcome sight of the bullpen. Agents hurried back and forth to their duties, while others were busy at their desks. It was so good to hear the sound of voices on the phone and the clatter of fingers on the keys of computer keyboards. He even thought he could detect the scent of bad FBI coffee, which might be wishful thinking.

He glanced down at his watch and increased his pace. He was ten minutes late for their Monday morning briefing. Hotch wouldn't be pleased but at least Morgan wouldn't have a chance to tease him.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he pulled his messenger bag over his head.

"Trouble getting out of bed," Morgan asked with a grin.

"Enough," Hotch said. "We were just getting into our next case," he directed at Reid.

"I have the paperwork for my return to duty."

He removed a sheaf of papers from his bag and passed them to Hotch, who perused them and added them to a small stack of files on the table in front of him.

"I'm glad to see you didn't give yourself a second opinion this time."

"Aw, no sir."

"Good, let's continue with the briefing."

CMCMCMCM

Reid stretched out on the jet's bench and kept his eyes closed. So far, he'd managed to dodge Morgan's pointed attempts to get him to admit how he'd broken his wrist. He knew he couldn't hide forever, but his arm ached and he needed the rest.

"Hey, Spence," JJ said.

He reluctantly opened his eyes to see her sit down across the aisle from him.

"I might have been sleeping."

She smirked at him. "You don't have to worry. Morgan is snoring back there and he's wearing his earphones. Hotch is working, and Rossi's sleeping."

"Why're you still awake?"

She ignored his blunt question. "How are you?"

He sighed and sat up. His arm ached, but not like it had over the past three days in Denver. "I'm fine. My arm doesn't really hurt like it was and it's getting stronger every day."

"I'm glad. It's good to have you back."

"How're Henry and Will?"

JJ beamed over her cup of coffee. "They're doing fine. Henry had a tough time with pre-school, but he's making more friends. He asked when you were coming to see to him. The last five weeks have been like an eternity for him. I keep telling him that you have an injury, but he's pretty insistent."

"I'll see him this weekend if we're not on a case."

"He'll be thrilled. Will you bring Imogene with you?"

"Actually, she's taking the weekend to go up to Toronto. Her sister just adopted a baby."

JJ sat up straighter in her chair. "Yeah, I remember you said something about that. The baby is a newborn, right."

"Yes, that's right. The biological mother is very young and she wants a better life for her baby. The adoption will be closed to protect the girl and Imogene's sister and brother-in-law. Imogene is just glad that the girl didn't change her mind. She's wanted a child ever since she and Bart got married."

JJ sipped her coffee and reached into the bag of Cheetos on the table. "You seem to be getting to know Imogene's family well."

He shrugged and turned his attention to the round window that looked out on a night that was so black it was like looking into eternity. He couldn't see any stars so the unrelieved ebony sky seemed to go on forever.

"Hey," JJ said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I guess I'm not used to having what passes for a normal conversation with you."

She flinched, and then nodded. "You're right. I remember when I used to be able to confide to you about anything."

"It's not my fault that's changed."

"I think the one thing I truly regret in all of this is that I lost your trust and our easy relationship."

He sat up and pulled his knees up under his chin. He reminded her of Henry and she almost smiled.

"I find that I miss it too," he admitted. "I don't make friends easily. I think that's what was so troubling about Emily's fake death. When she came back, I wanted to be happy because I had both of my friends back, and then I realized you lied to me and I thought, 'I've truly lost my friends.' I worked so hard to fit in and have friends, and suddenly I lost two people I cared about. It's like I failed because you fooled me so easily."

"Spence, I -"

"Let me finish. I finally realized that I didn't fail. I had to look at why I was trying so hard to hold onto the status quo. My whole life's been a series of events that aren't normal. I should embrace change instead of fighting against it."

JJ laughed a little. "Oh, Spence, you always try to explain everything. You need to stop thinking so much and just enjoy life."

He put his head on his knees and turned his face toward her. "That's what Imogene says on a daily basis."

"Does she?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's something I've always known, but never believed I could do. My god, JJ, I've spent my life since I was ten taking care of my mom, going to school and now doing this job. It's like I don't know how to relax."

"I think you're learning. It's been four months since you met Imogene and you've already learned to relax a little."

He narrowed his eyes at her tone. "JJ, I don't think I should -"

"Don't worry," she giggled. "I'm not implying anything. Your private life is your business. Just tell me one thing."

"What's that that?"

"Are you happy?"

He was quiet for so long she thought he hadn't heard her, "Spence?"

"It's nothing."

"Spence."

"JJ, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, why don't we play a little poker?"

He stretched out his legs and reached his arms above his head with a groaning sigh. "I think that's a good idea. I can't sleep, anyway."

CMCMCMCM

"Want a ride home?" Morgan asked.

Reid shook his head. "I can get the train. I'm not -" He shut his mouth and picked up his messenger bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What were you going to say?"

Reid ignored his friend and hurried up to the elevator. He pushed the down button and waited impatiently with his back to Morgan.

"Come on," Morgan started. "You've been avoiding me for the last five weeks. You can run, but you can't hide forever."

"I'm not trying to hide," he squeaked.

"Right, that's why you sound like Mickey Mouse."

"Morgan, I'm not in the mood. My wrist is killing me," he lied.

"You're lying."

Reid faced Morgan who was smiling at him as if he knew exactly what Reid was thinking. Sometimes his friend got on his last nerve.

"I know what you want," Reid said. "Just to allay your curiosity, I fell out of bed. Are you happy now?"

Morgan grinned like the famed Cheshire Cat. "I know all of that. What I wonder is why you fell out of bed. What were you doing?"

The elevator doors opened so Reid stepped on and pushed the button for the ground floor. "Morgan, I really don't want to talk about it. It was a stupid accident. I would've been okay but I fell and my hand took all of my weight. That kind of break is very common in young men from the ages of 20 to 30. Young men that age often engage in high risk behavior like snowboarding, inline skating, skiing and -"

"You weren't on skis, Reid. You were in bed and no one falls out of bed without a reason."

The elevator doors hissed open and Reid hurried out. "I'll see you in the morning."

Morgan sauntered down the hall and out of the building behind his friend. So far, it had been a very fruitful day.

CMCMCMCM

Imogene took her cup of tea to the living area. It was just after ten pm and she was thinking about going to bed, but Spencer hadn't called her. She tried not to be concerned, because in the last three weeks she'd promised not to hover over him. Still, she stared at her phone and wished that it would ring.

She jumped at the sound of her door buzzer. She wasn't expecting anyone, but she answered anyway. It was Spencer. She let him into the building and hurried back to her room to put on her robe over her pajamas. She quickly combed her hair and nearly ran back to the door.

She opened it and grabbed him as soon as her doorbell rang. "I'm so pleased to see you."

He laughed. "I admit to a certain unhappiness at your absence."

"A certain unhappiness," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He tugged her inside and kissed her. "I think we should do something about that."

"Spencer," she began.

"No," he said and pushed the door shut. "This time I'm going to stay the night and we are going to enjoy a few of those carnal pleasures we've put off for so long."

"Well," she swallowed hard and straightened up to her full height. "How can I argue with a come on like that?"

He grinned and took her hand. "Then come with me. I've had quite enough of delayed gratification."

"I'm glad because it's highly overrated."

He laughed and everything over the last three days began to fade away in the light of Imogene's eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Warning: the first half of this chapter is M rated_**

That night, her bedroom looked different to him. Everything about the décor was the same, her queen sized bed with sheets the color of lilacs with a matching comforter and pillow shams were the same in his memory. The dresser in the corner hadn't moved, nor had the night table at the left of the bed, and yet, something had changed.

"Why don't you make yourself at home? I need a minute in the loo, and I'll be right with you."

"Right," he squeaked.

His sudden bravado had deserted him like a frightened soldier under enemy fire. How could he have thought he was ready for sex? Imogene had experience he supposed. They never really talked about it, but he assumed she'd had other lovers. It was too much to think that she might be a virgin.

His face flamed and he sat down on the edge of the bed. _Oh, not a good idea_. The last time they'd attempted lovemaking he'd messed it up by breaking his wrist. He massaged his wrist and stood up. Maybe she'd understand if he said - Imogene walked in the room and he lost the ability to think or speak. She held a white, glowing, votive candle in one hand and she wore a black, silk robe so sheer it left nothing to his imagination. She smiled at him and put the candle on the night table.

"Hey," she said, and her smile faded a little. "What are you thinking?"

"I- um I don't, oh boy, um, I'm at a loss for words."

She came closer and he was overwhelmed by the scent of her perfume, spicy and musky at the same time.

"I think you're suffering from a little stage fright. You think too much, baby. Why don't you shut down that extraordinary brain and go on instinct."

He backed away from her, his legs hit the edge of the bed and he sat with a plop. She reached up and let her robe fall to the floor. She was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined. His eyes found her breasts and he wanted to touch them, to find out if they felt like what he imagined. Her nipples looked erect and hard, just as hard as his aching penis.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head."

She sat next to him and picked up one of his hands. "I know you don't have experience, but we'll go slow; okay."

He nodded and kicked off his shoes. "I'm scared," he blurted out. "But I find I don't care."

"I'm glad," she whispered and pulled off his sweater vest.

She helped him out of the rest of his clothes and joined him on the bed. She turned off the lamp and left them in darkness broken only by the light of the candle. She lay on her back and he drank in all of her with his eyes as he tried to take it slow despite his body telling him to plunge into her and take everything she had.

He slid down the bed and touched her feet. His hands explored the contours of her toes, up to her arches and around her heels and ankles. She didn't speak and the silence of the room enveloped them like a soft blanket in winter. His hands trembled as he glided them over her legs. They felt like warm silk. He explored the curves of her calves and the hard contours of her knees. He barely heard her sigh. She shifted and her back bowed as he touched the inside of her thighs. They parted and he stared with a pounding heart at her entrance. His hands shook so hard he nearly fled. He'd never touched a clitoris before but it was one of the female's most erogenous zones.

"It's okay," Imogene said breathlessly. "You're doing great. Stop thinking and just feel."

_Just feel. _

His trembling fingers touched her and she keened like an animal. The flesh under his hands was wet, slick, and hot. He eased one finger inside and she bucked up and cried out. "Spencer…"

He removed his finger and caressed her stomach. She started to laugh and he pulled away. "Sorry, ticklish, remember."

"Oh right; well, why don't I touch something else and see if I can evoke a different response?"

He discovered that her breasts fit just right in both his hands and her nipples were rock hard. His thumbs grazed them and she moaned. "Oh god, you have magic hands."

He stroked her shoulders, and slid his hands down her arms to her hands. He picked up one hand and kissed her palm. He licked each finger in turn. "Oh, you're a genius," she breathed.

"Of course I am."

Her eyes popped open and she glared at him, "Very amusing."

He laughed and put both hands on her cheeks. He explored her face like a blind man seeing someone for the first time. He kissed her and dropped flush onto her body. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm so overwhelmed. I don't know -"

She put a finger to his lips. "Just do what your body tells you to do."

He nodded. "I'm ready."

"Wait," she shifted from him and opened the night table. She pulled out a condom and rolled it on him. She stroked him hard and erect. "Now," she demanded. "I'm tired of waiting."

He tried to take it slow, but entering her heat was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Blood roared in his ears as Imogene wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close. He couldn't hear anything, even his own cries as instinct ruled and for once, his intelligence didn't matter.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

The candle burned low on the night table. Its soft, golden light infused his face with an angelic glow that made her heart stutter in her chest. He lay on his side with one hand under his cheek. His eyelashes brushed his cheeks and he smiled a little.

"I love you," she said softly and touched his cheek with one finger, "Sleep, my precious one."

"I'm trying," he said as his eyes opened. "But you keep talking."

She laughed. "I'm sorry, baby, but you're so sweet, and beautiful in this light. I can't stop staring at you."

"Did you know you can wake someone out of a dead sleep if you stare at them long enough?"

"You're the only man I've been with that quotes statistics and odd facts during pillow talk."

He turned over on his back and put one arm over his head. "Is that okay?"

She ranged over him and kissed him. He tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her down to stare into her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. "It's totally okay. It's part of who you are and I love who you are."

"I love you too."

She put her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. "I'm so happy this happened."

"Me too," he said as he lazily stroked her back.

"What's wrong?"

She lifted her head and studied his face. He wouldn't meet her eyes so she laid a hand on the side of his face and turned it to look at her. "Baby, tell me what's wrong."

"I was just thinking. I don't know if - um, well I don't have much experience with women and I was wondering…"

"You were wondering if it was okay."

He nodded. "I was hoping for better than okay."

She sat up and pulled her legs up under her chin. "It was so much better than okay, Spencer. What do I have to do to make you believe that?"

He turned over and faced her. The sheet slipped down so that it barely covered his hips. She failed to keep her gaze on his face as he spoke. "I don't have a basis for comparison and you do so I thought -"

"You thought you suffered by comparison."

"Yeah."

She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. "Why do you think I'm staring at your body instead of looking you in the eye? I've got a naked Spencer Reid, profiler extraordinaire in my bed and I'm wondering how that happened."

He went pink in the cheeks and dropped his eyes. "I'm here because I let you seduce me."

She threw back her head and laughed. "Oh please, you were the one that suddenly decided you - how did you put it - wanted to experience some carnal pleasures with me and that delayed gratification was overrated. I was kind enough to humor you."

He sat up and tossed his pillow at her, "Not nice, Imogene."

She tossed her pillow back. "That's what you get for using the phrase, 'I let you seduce me,' as though I tricked you out of your virtue."

"Well, technically I was a virgin until about two hours ago, so-"

"Technically," she inquired, her eyebrows going up. "Just how close have you come -?"

"Come being the operative word," he quipped and ducked as she threw a pillow at his head.

"You know what I mean."

"I've never come close," he said. "I've kissed exactly one girl before you and she was a victim of a stalker. I kissed her when I was supposed to be protecting her."

"Oh you naughty boy," Imogene said in a mock horrified tone.

"It wasn't funny," he said, but he smiled. "I went out with JJ once, and that was disaster. I met this bartender, also on a case, but she lived in Atlanta and it didn't work out. We exchanged emails and calls for a while and then I think she met someone else. Then I was in love with Emily, but she never knew I was alive."

Imogene lay down and put her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry life has been so difficult for you."

"It's alright," he traced his fingers over her face the way he had before they'd made love for the first time. "I have you and I don't know what I'd do without you."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I only have another two months here, baby. What are we going to do?"

"Shh," he said as he slid his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm. "We'll think about it later. I want to touch you."

"I want you to touch me," she sighed and reached down to stroke him hard. "Love me again."

He nodded and rolled her over on her back.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Her alarm beeped at 7 am. She groaned and rolled over. Now it was time to pay the price for staying up until 3 am making love.

"Oh man, does that have to be so loud."

She flipped over and smirked at her bedmate. "Time to rise and shine, Spencer. We have to get to work in a couple of hours."

"Don't remind me. I find that I don't want to go to work. I want to stay here and sleep for another ten hours."

"As wonderful as that sounds, you have to get up. It's a very special day." She prodded him in the side and he flinched away.

"What are you talking about?"

She laughed at his irritation. "It's your birthday."

He flipped back to face her. "It's not my birthday."

She reached for her phone and showed him the date. "It's October 21st, which Garcia was kind enough to inform me was the day you were born into this world, thirty-one years ago."

The stunned expression on his face was too much. She laughed until he sat up and said. "I'll tickle you until you scream for mercy."

She slid out of bed and grabbed her robe. "No, you won't because we don't have time for that and you don't want to risk another accident."

He pouted and she shook her head. "Hurry, my love. We'll have breakfast and then I'm going to take you home. If you show up in the same clothes you were wearing yesterday, Morgan will never let you live it down."

He threw off the sheet and stood up. "I can't let that happen, not after yesterday."

"Well, let's get going. You make a tasty picture standing there naked, but I guess I'll have to control myself."

He went rosy in the cheeks and began looking for his clothes. "Don't talk like that," he squeaked.

She laughed and threw him his cords. "It's a good thing we don't work in the same department."

"Why?"

"I just don't think I could keep my hands to myself if we had to spend the day together."

He pulled on his boxers and reached for his shirt. "I have to admit you're right."

She headed out of the room. "I'm going to take a quick shower, and then I'll take you home. We can grab breakfast at your favorite café."

He smiled and tugged on his socks. He usually hated his birthdays, but maybe this one wouldn't be so bad after all.

CMCMCMCMCM

Something very strange was happening. He'd made it to work precisely on time, more out of luck than skill. He'd gone to the break room and poured his first cup of coffee. He'd begun to work on a stack of case consults, but his concentration was shot. For the first time in his career, he couldn't keep his mind on his job.

_Her fingers were fire on his skin, teasing out gooseflesh all over his back. He trembled, hot and cold at the same time. Her nails bit his shoulders and there was pain, sweet as spring water that stoked the flames under his skin to an inferno that blasted away the last of his control. _

"Reid."

He jerked, dropped his pencil and banged his knee on the underside of his desk. "Damn it! What do you want?"

Morgan stood over him grinning. "I just came down to say Happy Birthday, pretty boy. I didn't know you'd be day dreaming."

"I wasn't day dreaming."

Morgan's grin was nearly irritating enough for Reid to tell him to go away, but he knew that wouldn't work.

"I know the difference between when you're in the "Reid Zone," of concentration and when you're day dreaming. Besides, you're blushing."

"I hit my bad knee on the underside of my desk," Reid said very slowly through clenched teeth. "I'm in pain."

"I'm sorry," Morgan said.

"You don't sound sorry at all. Remember, I know you too."

Morgan crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on Reid's desk. "I'm just trying to wish a friend happiness on his birthday, but I can see that you don't need it from me. How is Imogene this morning?"

Reid opened his mouth at the same time Hotch called to them from the overhead walkway. "Morgan, Reid, I need you in the conference room now."

"This isn't over," Morgan said.

"Yes it is," Reid replied. "Hotch needs us."

He left Morgan standing there with a smirk on his face, but somehow it didn't matter what his friend thought because nothing could mar his day.

"Hello Reid," Rossi greeted him as he left his office. "How's the wrist?"

Reid looked down at his healed hand. "Actually, it doesn't hurt that much today."

"Good," Rossi nodded. "I'm tired of picking up your slack around here."

Reid grinned in Rossi's direction, the sting of the barb muted by Rossi's answering smile. A day without Rossi's sarcastic sense of humor would be like a day without sunshine, or Garcia without her color. It just wouldn't be right.

"Do you know what the case is today?"

Rossi shook his head. "Nope, I was under the impression that today might be just for paperwork."

He let Reid precede him into the conference room. "Surprise," Garcia and JJ sang out together as they passed through the door.

"Happy Birthday," Rossi slapped him on the back.

Garcia hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Her lips left scarlet marks on his face, "Happy Birthday, sweet cheeks."

"Thanks," he squeaked.

The conference room resembled a party store instead of a place where they talked about blood and death. There was a banner covering one wall that read "Happy Birthday," in all the primary colors. There were matching balloons and streamers, and a cake on the round table.

"It's chocolate," JJ said.

"I'm not wearing a hat this time," Reid said.

He backed away from Garcia who approached with a cone shaped hat with red and blue diagonal stripes.

"It'll be so cute," Garcia cooed.

"Yeah, it'll be cute," Morgan, agreed.

"That's enough," Hotch said, but his mouth turned up just a little. "Let's have cake and get back to work."

"Yes sir," Garcia saluted him.

"And no trick candles," Reid added.

"You're taking all the fun out of this," Morgan complained.

"Too bad."

Everyone laughed except for Hotch. Rossi pulled Reid to the head of the table and handed him a knife. "Fine, get to work cutting the cake."

"Did you know that the tradition of birthday cakes is thought to have started in ancient Rome? The Romans baked flat cakes, with flour, nuts, and honey, that were leavened with yeast. They were served at special birthdays and at weddings."

"The tradition of placing candles on the cake is attributed to the Ancient Greeks, who placed candles on cakes to make them glow like the moon."

"Hey," Garcia prodded Reid. "More cutting and less talking."

"I'm glad I didn't miss the festivities," Imogene said from the doorway.

Reid flushed red and decided to look at the cake instead of at Imogene lest he take complete leave of his senses and kiss her in front of everyone.

"You're right on time," JJ said. "Why don't you take a seat here?"

Reid tried to ignore Imogene when she came around the table and stood next to him as he cut into the round cake with white frosting, his name in red letters and decorated with red roses and green leaves. It looked like his favorite cream cheese frosting from the warehouse store in Alexandria. Even so, the lure of chocolate and cream cheese in his nostrils couldn't overpower the smell of Imogene's perfume.

_He lowered his face to her neck and licked her skin over her carotid. The smell of her musky, spicy perfume became the whole world. He breathed it in like ambrosia and sighed. She tasted like honey and it was more intoxicating than any alcohol he'd ever tasted. _

"Wake up," Rossi prodded him. "Let's get this show on the road."

Reid jumped and almost knocked the slice he'd taken from the cake off the plate Garcia held.

"Watch it," she admonished him good-naturedly. "I've been looking forward to this for two weeks."

"Two weeks," he squeaked. "Why?"

"Because that's how long we've been planning this," JJ said.

Reid resumed his chore of cutting the cake and avoiding Imogene's eyes because if he looked at her -

"Where's my piece?"

His hands jerked again at Imogene's question, and the knife slipped. Instead of a nice linear cut, the blade slashed diagonally into the cake.

"Hey, be careful," Rossi, said. "Is this your first time cutting a cake?"

"No," he said shortly. "I know how to cut a cake. The knife slipped, that's all."

"No need to get upset, baby cakes."

"I'm not upset," he said testily."

"Alright, let's move on," Hotch said. "We need to get back to work."

"Let's have presents," Imogene said.

Reid glanced at her and she smiled at him. Her eyes drew him in just as they had the first time he saw her.

"I think that's great idea," Garcia agreed. "Mine first."

CMCMCMCMCM

"I'm glad that's over," Reid said as he carried a rather awkward pile of gifts to his desk.

"I thought it was fun," JJ said. "I'm just glad we didn't miss it like last year."

He dumped the gifts on the floor next to his desk and sat down with a sigh. "I wish you had. I hate all this attention."

JJ perched on the edge of his desk. "It was my idea. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay," he smiled for her even though he didn't want to. "I know you're trying to make up for everything that's happened, but I don't enjoy being the center of attention. I'm not good at it."

JJ opened her mouth, shut it and said. "I am sorry to spring the surprise on you. Garcia and I just wanted to make sure you had a good day."

He decided not to tell her that the early morning hours of his birthday were the best part of his day, so far, and that he'd be elated to resume the activities of the previous evening.

"I am having a good day. I'm just not used to celebrating birthdays."

JJ touched the back of his hand. "May I ask something else of you?"

He nodded, but pulled his hand away from her. She flinched, and then her shoulders sank. "Henry over heard me talking to Garcia on the phone about this party. He made a gift for you. I was hoping that he'd wait until you see him this Saturday. He begged me to give it to you today. I know you probably have plans with Imogene, but -"

"It's okay. We do have plans for dinner, but not until 7:30. Why don't I hitch a ride with you?"

She grinned at him. "Thank you, Spence. It means a lot to him."

"It's totally fine. I do want to see Henry."

She patted his arm and stood up. "We better get to work."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

Henry shifted from one foot to the other as he watched through the living room curtains for his Mommy's car. She called Daddy to say that Uncle Spence was coming for a visit. Daddy said they would be home about five because Uncle Hotch said they could have an early afternoon because they didn't have a case. Henry liked it when Mommy didn't have a case because that meant she and Daddy was home for dinner.

"Mommy will be home soon," Dad said. "Why don't you play with Mattie and his friends?"

Henry shook his head at Daddy who didn't understand that this was a special day and his dinosaur friends had to wait. "I wanna play with Uncle Spence. Mommy said today is his birthday."

"I know," Dad said. "She told me all about it."

Will peered through the curtains at the sky, the yellowing grass and the trees with gold, scarlet and purple leaves in the front yard. He looked down at Henry and smiled at his impatience. He was practically jumping up and down in place.

"When is Mommy comin' home," he complained. "I wanna see Uncle Spence."

"They'll be home soon. Why don't we go in the kitchen and have some juice."

Henry shook his head again. He had to stay right there and wait for Uncle Spence. It was important. "Don't want juice," he insisted.

Will was about to suggest an animated movie when JJ's car turned into the driveway. "Mommy and Uncle Spence home," Henry shouted, "Yay."

He almost knocked Will over running to the front door. "Henry," Will called. "Stay inside, its cold out."

Henry ignored him because it didn't matter if it was cold outside. He had a special present for Uncle Spence and that was more important than dumb old cold. He wanted to open the door, but then he remembered that his present for Uncle Spence was in his room. He decided he didn't want to wait for Uncle Spence to see it. He veered off down the hallway to his room. He climbed under his bed and pulled out the present. Mommy said she was sure that Uncle Spence would like the gift because Henry made it. She said that making a gift for someone you love meant that you were sharing your heart with them. Henry didn't think that was right, because Daddy said one time that your heart was inside your body, so how could he share it?

He heard the door and Uncle Spence talking with Mommy and Daddy. He picked up his gift and ran out to the living room. "Happy Birthday, Uncle Spence," he shouted.

"Not so loud, little man," Mommy said, but she smiled too.

"Sorry mommy."

"Hey Henry," Uncle Spence crouched down and hugged him tight.

"I made a present for you," Henry pushed his gift at Spencer.

"Yes, your mommy told me. Thank you very much."

Henry jumped up and down. "Open it," he demanded.

Reid took the bright red bag and removed a paper envelope that read "Hapy Birtdae, Unc Spense." The homemade card showed a house that looked like JJ and Will's home. In the front yard stood five figures.

"Who's this?" Reid pointed to the figures.

"That's me," Henry pointed to the smallest figure, "and that's you, and Mommy, and Daddy, and Gen."

"I like it very much."

"Look," Henry pushed the bag at him.

Reid took out the purple tissue paper and removed something lumpy and very green. It had two legs and two shorter limbs with what looked like claws, a huge mouth and large eyes, "Uncle Spence like it."

"I love it."

"It's a 'ranysarus. Mommy said you got hurt. He'll take care of you."

Reid felt tears sting in his eyes so he blinked hard and looked down at the dinosaur made from what he assumed was play dough. A few years ago, he might have criticized the proportions, or said that the material wouldn't last, but today, it was the most beautiful gift he'd ever received.

"Thank you Henry," he squeaked and hugged the boy tight.

"You have to say his name," Henry said.

Reid looked up at JJ who beamed down at them with eyes full of tears. "I'll have to think of a really good one, Henry."

"Uncle Spence, why did you get hurt? Did you fall down?"

"Um, well I -"

JJ took Henry's hand. "I think you and I should get your new magic kit. You can show it to Uncle Spence and then he has to go home."

"Okay, Mommy," Henry pulled JJ toward his room as Will led Reid to the living room.

"I'll have to thank JJ later for distracting Henry."

"I take it from your expression that it was more than just a simple fall."

Reid nodded, "I guess I have to tell someone, you see, I feel out of bed because Imogene and I -"

Will shook his head, "I don't need to hear about it, Spencer. Let's just pretend that I'm deaf and dumb and leave it at that."

"Thanks, I just wish Morgan would leave it alone."

Will sat in one of the matching easy chairs that flanked the couch. Reid sat at the far end of the couch and sighed.

"He just doesn't know when enough is enough."

"From what JJ's told me, and from what I've seen, I think Agent Morgan looks at you like a little brother he has to tease," Will drawled.

"I'm not his little brother," Reid squeaked indignantly.

"True, but neither of you had male siblings. I didn't either, and I kind of miss it. I keep hoping that JJ will agree to a sibling for Henry."

"I admit that I miss not having a brother or a sister," Reid said. "I just wish he'd back off a little."

Will grinned. "Don't worry, he'll forget about this in a while and find something else to tease you about."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Reid said irritably.

CMCMCMCM

Imogene removed her new tube of Pink Pout lipstick for her shopping bag. It was going to look great with her new navy blue silk dress. The gown had a pointed and shirred crossover bodice, with a floating overlay skirt. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and it fell to just about her knees. She had new silver high-heeled sandals, with a matching shrug and pocketbook to go with the dress.

"You look as sexy as ever."

She whirled around to see Gabriel Reginald Clarence standing in her office doorway. "How did you get in here?"

"Is that any way to say hello?"

"I said… How did you get in here?"

She stayed behind her desk when he sauntered in. His dark eyes crawled over her and she couldn't believe she ever found his dark intensity attractive.

"That's not your usual color." He plucked the lipstick tube from her hand and looked at the bottom. "I much prefer you in Ravishing Red."

"Stay back or I'll call security,"

He threw back his head and laughed. His six foot three inch frame shook with his amusement. "Don't pretend you're not happy to see me."

"I'm not happy to see you. I left you and London for a reason, Gabriel. Get out of here and go back to England."

"I don't think so. It took me months to find out where you ran."

He sat in one of her chairs and smoothed back his black hair. He still combed it off his forehead and he still wore three-piece suits, soberly tailored and expensive. He flicked a bit of lint from his blood red tie and smirked at her.

"I didn't run away. I'm on an exchange assignment. Why am I explaining myself to you anyway? I told you four months ago that I never want to see you again. Are you not capable of understanding English?"

His eyes flashed dangerously, and then he smiled. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just insult me, because I'm in a generous mood."

"Oh, I feel so privileged," she responded.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Imogene. You're the one that walked out on me without a word. What did you expect me to do, just let you go?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I expect. I told you I was done with your jealousy and your misogynistic attitude. Now, leave or I'll have you thrown out. I don't love you anymore. In fact, I'm sure I never did."

Gabriel leaped out of his chair and rounded her desk. "I've had just about enough from you."

"Don't touch me," she screamed as he grabbed for her.

"Come with me now and all will be forgiven."

She brought her arms up and used her forearms to break his hold on her. "Get back or I'll scream."

He lunged for her again, but she ducked out of his reach. She turned to run, but he got her from behind. She stamped his instep and he howled like a wounded boar in the forest.

"What the hell -"

Morgan entered the room just as Gabriel reached for her. She stepped to the side and he fell. Morgan grabbed him and hauled his arms behind his back. He cuffed him tight and shoved him against the far wall.

"Imogene, who is this jackass?"

"He's an old boyfriend who thought he could follow me here and order me back home."

"Did he?"

"Yes."

"Why don't I take him to security?"

He punctuated his suggestion by jolting Gabriel into the wall when the other man tried to push Morgan away.

"Let me go," Gabriel demanded. "You have no authority over me."

"I do when you try to assault a woman and my friend. Now settle down."

Imogene was still shaking when Morgan returned. "Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry about that. I thought when I left four months ago, that Gabriel understood it was over. I can't believe he followed me all the way here."

"He won't be bothering you again. He's in custody and his travel visa will be revoked in a few hours. He'll be on his way back to England soon."

She stood up and grabbed her purchases. "I'm going to go home and get changed."

"Are you going to tell Reid what happened?"

"No, not tonight."

"But -"

"I don't want to spoil his birthday. I'll tell him about it tomorrow."

Morgan rubbed at his baldhead. "I think you should tell him now."

She touched his arm. "I appreciate your help, but please back off on this. Spencer went to see Henry and that always makes him happy. I won't spoil that."

"He needs you to be honest, more than he needs to be happy."

She locked her office door. "I promise I'll talk to him. Just let it go."

"I'm going to hold you to that. I care about him, Imogene. He deserves someone that won't lie to him. He's had too much of that in his life."

She nodded and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought I was done with Gabriel. He took me by surprise."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He hit me once when we were together. It's why I decided to leave him. I knew if I stayed, I'd end up badly hurt or dead. I'd fallen out of love with him and I think he knew it. I just couldn't take his arrogance and his temper anymore."

Morgan hugged her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. You're not alone though. Reid loves you. He'll never treat you like Mr. Personality in the security office."

She smiled through her tears. "Thank you," she said again. "I'm glad Spencer has a friend like you."

"He's like the little brother I never had, but always wanted."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell Spencer about Gabriel, if you promise to back off about his accident."

Morgan smirked. "Nice blackmail, you make me proud."

"Do we have a deal?"

She stuck out her hand and he reluctantly shook it. "Alright, I'll leave him alone."

She rolled her eyes, "Until the next time."

Morgan laughed, "of course, what did you expect?"


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Warning: a bit more steaminess, boys and girls. _**

Reid looked at his watch and winced. He'd spent too much time playing with Henry and now he was going to be late. He hurried up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator to Imogene's apartment. He pulled on his tie and straightened the sleeves of the suit he'd changed into for their dinner. If he had his way they'd stay home together, but Imogene wanted to celebrate his birthday. He couldn't say no and it felt good that someone loved him so much.

He used the key she'd given him to enter, and stopped dead on the doorstep. She stood near the couch with one leg lifted as she put on a silver shoe. Her slim legs, encased in silky stockings climbed up to meet a dress he'd never seen before, a navy blue dress that hugged her body like a lover, like his arms held her in bed.

She turned her head and her eyes pinned him to the floor. They glowed, strong and clear and there was something in them that startled him to the core of his being. She was aroused and in a rage at the same time. Then, she smiled, and her pink painted lips welcomed him with a sexy pout that sent his heart into overdrive.

"Hi," he managed to squeak.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry. I -"

She pounced and he had no time for anything other than to drop the gift bag containing Henry's present. His back hit the front door with a resounding thud and his shirt tore under her hands.

"Imogene…"

"No talking," she panted.

He sealed his lips to her mouth while his hands fumbled with her zipper. His mind whirled and he tried to make sense of her ravenous devouring of him, but he couldn't make his brain work out the problem. One of her hands found his half-awake erection and he gasped. She latched on to his neck with her hot mouth as he yanked down her dress. "Spencer."

"I love you."

"Show me. I need you."

He dumped them to the floor and cried out as her hand slid inside his boxers and stroked him to full vigor. Her nylons ripped as he pulled them down. He shoved her lacy black panties aside and impaled her to the floor with his first thrust.

"Oh God," she screamed. "Don't stop."

He couldn't stop if the world came to a crashing halt. It was over fast, he hung on just long enough for her to climax with a glorious scream. He yelped as her fingers dug furrows into his back and emptied into her with a final, animal thrust.

CMCMCMCM

"I can't move," she said.

He lazily rubbed her back as she lay with her head on his chest. "I don't want to move," he said.

"I think we missed our dinner reservations. I'm sorry, babe."

"It's okay. Honestly, all I've been thinking about all day is making love with you."

"I wanted you to have special day."

He pulled her up and kissed her. "I did. Why don't you tell me what's wrong. I can see in your eyes that something happened today."

She sat up and reached for her dress. "I had a visitor today."

He followed her to her bedroom wearing only his torn shirt, and his mismatched socks. She sat down on the bed and moved into his arms when he held them open. "You remember I told you about Gabriel?"

"Yes, he's the one you left when you came here for this exchange."

"Well, I sort of didn't break up with him face to face. I just left after we had a huge row. He was jealous, possessive and-"

She burst into tears. She turned her face into his chest and cried as he stroked her hair. "He hit you, didn't he?"

"Only once, and I hit him back. I threatened to call the police and ruin his reputation. He's from a family with a lot of money and power. They would've made any charges I laid go away, but the damage would've been done. I worked for Scotland Yard and I didn't want to have that kind of spotlight on them, so I left when this opportunity came up."

"I don't understand why - oh," Spencer said. "He found you and confronted you, didn't he."

She nodded. "Yes, I'm so sorry Spencer. I ruined your birthday."

"You didn't ruin anything. I didn't want to go out anyway. I wanted to come home to you and -"

"You wanted to have wild sex on the living room floor in front of the door."

"Well," he laughed and hugged her tight. "I was thinking we'd make it to the bedroom, but whatever works. I really liked the dress."

"I was going to take you out and talk rationally about Gabriel, but then you walked in and the only thing I could think of was your arms around me and your mouth on mine. You're nothing like Gabriel. He's arrogant and selfish. He always treated me like a party favor. He'd never just hold me and make me feel so loved. You do that every day and I needed you so badly tonight.

"It's okay. I don't mind. I just don't want you to be upset."

"You don't mind," she repeated. "As I recall you participated very enthusiastically."

He smiled shyly. "I take my job as your lover very seriously."

"Job," she inquired very calmly, which indicated danger he'd come to realize.

He blushed bright red. "Sorry, poor choice of words."

She smacked him lightly on the head. "You better believe it was poor choice of words, you enjoyed it very much."

"That's true," he said airily.

"Oh, one of these days," she threatened.

"You keep saying that, but you never follow through," he reminded her.

"I'm just biding my time."

He rubbed her back in little circles, which sent little shivers throughout her body. He had such a feather light touch. She rolled her head on her neck. "Feel better?" "I always feel better when you're near."

She sighed and went to her closet. She retrieved her robe and pulled it on. "I'm so glad you're here."

He pulled back the covers on the bed, yanked off his socks and shirt and climbed inside. "Join me," he offered.

She shook her head and sat on top of the covers. "No, I need to tell you. Gabriel tried to hurt me again. If it wasn't for Morgan walking in…"

Reid's hands balled into fists under the covers. He should have been there for her. Instead, his friend had to step in.

"I can see what you're thinking and it wasn't your fault."

"Imogene."

"It was Gabriel's fault. He's the one that thought he could order me home. How dare he just show up and act like some tenth century warlord with his slave? No one owns me. That bloody bastard."

She spit out a few more creative expletives that he'd never heard from a woman. He flinched a little from the fire in her eyes, but he also liked it. He crawled to her and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks and finally her lips. "I'll never be happy that I wasn't there when you needed me."

"You're here now," she slid a hand up and down his torso. "Be with me now and love me. I need you so much."

"I need you too."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

"So what did Henry make for you," Imogene asked hours later as they sat at her kitchen table.

Reid was redressed in his suit pants and his torn shirt, which was open, and hanging off him like someone had ripped it in the throes of passion. He grinned, oh right, someone had done just that and he had the scratches and love bites to prove in on his neck and back.

Imogene sat in her white silk robe over a pair of old sweat pants and a blue tee shirt. She grinned at him and he smiled back. "Why don't I show you," he said.

He went to the living room to retrieve his gift and when he came back, Imogene was making more tea. "I have my own personal guard dinosaur."

"Do you?"

He almost laughed at the way her eyebrows lifted. "Yep," he pulled the play dough dinosaur out of the bag and put it on the table.

"Oh, that's so sweet."

She brought his tea to him, sweetened with a little honey just the way he liked it and sat down.

"He knows I got hurt and he said this Tyrannosaurs Rex would protect me."

"He's a great kid."

He blushed and turned his attention to his gift. He fingered the lopsided head and admired the claws at the end of the creature's arms.

"What are you thinking?"

"Henry asked me how I got hurt."

She grinned at him and pushed his tea across the table. "What did you tell him?"

"Um, well JJ distracted him for me. She doesn't know what happened with us, but I think she's smart enough to figure it out. She is a profiler."

"What else is bothering you?"

He sighed again. Imogene always knew and he didn't know how it was possible because she'd never been trained as a profiler. She said it was women's intuition, but -

"Hey," she waved a hand at him. "Wake up."

"I sort of told Will what happened to us."

"You did?"

"Well, I started to and then he said he didn't need to hear it. He was really understanding. I'll bet he had a good laugh about it after I left."

"Honey, I doubt it very much that he laughed at you. I'll bet he and JJ have had their share of mishaps in the bedroom. Life isn't like a romantic movie where everything goes perfectly, especially the first time."

"I know; it's just that it was so embarrassing."

She grinned conspiratorially at him. "Well, from now on if anyone and I mean Morgan, teases you or you think Will might have told JJ, just picture them in the very same situation."

"I'm sure Morgan's never been in that position."

She giggled, "Don't pout, my love. No one is perfect in the bedroom. I know you'd never get Agent Muscles to admit it, but I'm sure he's had his share of problems in that area."

Spencer didn't look convinced. "I don't know about that."

"Trust me, baby. The next time he teases you about us, your accident or anything remotely sexually related, just picture him in messing up with a girl, and it doesn't have to be in the bedroom. It can be like picturing someone in their underwear when you lecture in front of a group. You'll get a good laugh and he won't know why."

Spencer's eyes lit up. "I like that idea."

"I thought you might."

He was quiet again for a long time while he drank his tea. She watched his face go through a hundred emotions as his mind raced.

"Do you want to talk about what else is bothering you?"

"I should've been there for you today. Instead, Morgan had to rescue you."

"Hey," she said softly. "He's out of our lives. I'm sure he's on the first jet back to the UK. Stop worrying about it. I have you now and that's all I need."

He stared at the table for a long time. "I want to hurt him," he snapped.

"I know you do, baby, but what good would it do. Forget about Gabriel and concentrate on us."

"Alright, but I'm going to wish for something really painful to happen to him, like a broken leg, or total humiliation in front of some beautiful woman or poison ivy or -"

"I think he was humiliated in front of a woman," Imogene reminded him. "I enjoyed every minute of it."

He laughed, "Then I'll try not to obsess about it."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company until Reid looked up at the clock and it read one in the morning. "My birthday is over."

"I thought you'd be happy about that."

"It was a great day," he shrugged.

"Spencer."

"I love you, Imogene. I occurred to me today that we have less than two months left. I'm going to miss you when you have to leave."

She got up and came over to climb into his lap. "I am too. I don't want to talk about it though. Let's just enjoy this night and the time we have left."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_Warning: a bit more steaminess _**

The coffee shop was about half full when Reid entered in a rush of cold air. He desperately needed coffee before the long drive.

Most customers were sitting at tables enjoying their favorite beverages, having conversations with friends, or reading books. In fact, he rather wished that he were sitting there, reading a book at his favorite corner table.

He pulled off his gloves and tried to ignore the fact that his palms were sweating. It was nice to have three days off for the Thanksgiving holiday, but maybe he was too overconfident in his plans. Who was he to think that he could plan a romantic weekend with a woman like Imogene? Yes, their sex life was amazing when they were safe in her place or at his home, but what if she hated his idea. Maybe he should have told her his plans and let her decide if she wanted him outside their home environment.

"Hi, Dr. Reid."

He started out of his thoughts and blushed to the roots of his hair. "Hi Sarah," he squeaked at the barista.

"I'm assuming you want your usual."

"Oh right, and a raspberry tea."

Sarah winked one dark brown eye at him and smiled, "You and Dr. James still getting along."

"Yeah, um, thanks."

She winked at him again and returned to her duties. He stood off to the side and studied the grey and white sky. God, he hoped the weather would last until they got to their destination. He smiled a little and hoped that it would snow after they were safely off the road. He'd seen enough movies to know that snow falling softly outside a window and a crackling fire in the grate was considered romantic.

"Dr. Reid?"

He turned back to get his purchases which Sarah had placed on a disposable tray. "Thanks, um here," he gave her his debit card.

"Have a good holiday." Sarah gave him his card and receipt.

"Yeah, um, thank you," he squeaked.

"Reid, is that you?"

He nearly dropped the tray at the sound of Emily's voice behind him. He whirled around and there she was her hands in her dark blue coat with a light blue and white scarf wrapped around her neck. She smiled at him, but he couldn't make his mouth turn up.

"What're you doing here?"

Her smile faltered at his accusing tone. His eyes were hard as slate and he stood as if waiting for a blow.

"I- um," she stuttered a little and cleared her throat. "I came home to see my folks."

"Oh, well, I'm in a hurry."

He brushed around her and headed for the door. He almost ran over a small woman with red hair and a baby stroller. She scowled at him, but he ignored her. His heart was lodged in his throat and his hands shook. The tray swayed in his grip and would have fallen had he not squeezed it so tight his hand ached.

"Reid," Emily called after him.

He stopped in the cold November air and turned around. She was right behind him and had to flinch back when he stopped.

"I'm sorry, Emily. I have plans. I don't have time to talk."

"Reid, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I have prior plans. Why can't you understand that?"

She studied him in a way he was used to seeing from her when they were teammates and she wondered about his sobriety.

"I just wanted to say hi."

He looked at the sidewalk with its patches of grey and black snow and ice. "I met someone if you must know. I'm spending the weekend with her."

"That's wonderful," she reached out to touch his arm and he jerked away. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, but I really have to go. This is getting cold." He gestured with the tray. "Have a good holiday."

He left her there staring after him and wondering why Morgan hadn't told her about this development with Reid. In fact, JJ and Garcia had kept quiet too. Maybe she'd use her connections at Interpol to find out what was going on.

CMCMCMCMCM

When she opened the door to Spencer, he was white as a sheet. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He put the tray down on the entryway table and hugged her so tight, she squirmed in his arms. "Hey," she pulled back and touched his face, cold from the wind. "Talk to me."

"I ran into Emily at the coffee shop."

"Oh, what is she doing in the States?"

"She said she was here for the holidays. Look, I don't want to talk about her. Can we just go?"

She searched his eyes and his face. He stared back at her with such intensity that she grabbed her coat, her purse and the tray. He took her bag and she followed him out to her car.

CMCMCMCMCM

He'd been silent for the entire trip, except to stop at the half way point and fill up her car. His old Volvo had finally died a week ago and he still hadn't gotten around to buying a new car. He said it was better to drive her car anyway as it was an SUV and more up to the journey. When they finally pulled up in front of a cabin, she was floored. The surrounding forest was beautiful in the mid autumn day, despite the ever-darkening shadows cast by the clouds.

The wind sprang up as she got out of the car and swirled fallen leaves around her like some kind of whirling dervish. They clattered together, and then settled on the cold, hard ground. The wind picked them up again and flung them into the air as Spencer's car door shut with a clunk.

"It's lovely." She kissed him and he finally looked her in the eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. Gideon left me the keys when he went away. I come up here sometimes when I need to get away."

"I'm so happy you brought me here."

"Let's go inside."

By the time they'd unloaded the car and settled in, large flakes of snow began to drift down around the cabin like feathers from a pillow fight. He stood at the window and stared out at the storm that wasn't like a storm, but rather like someone dusted a cake with sugar.

"It's so beautiful," Imogene said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes, it is beautiful." He turned and kissed her.

"That's even better than the snow. Why don't we make use of that comfortable looking bed in the next room?"

He smiled and the pain in his eyes retreated. "I have a better idea. Will you go into the bedroom and wait."

"What are you up to?" She narrowed her eyes at him when his face went pink.

"Just give me about fifteen minutes and I promise you won't be disappointed."

She picked up her overnight bag and left him standing next to the window as more white flakes swirled down and around. He dragged his eyes away from the beauty at the window as the wind picked up and flung snow at the glass. He prayed that he'd remember what Gideon had once taught him, about starting a fire in the fireplace.

CMCMCMCMCM

When Imogene entered the living room, the shutters were closed, that lights were out and candlelight flickered in concert with a fire roaring in the fireplace. The wooden coffee table and two chairs were pushed away from the hearth. Spencer sat on a makeshift bed in front of the fireplace. He'd piled up quilts and pillows. Next to him sat a bucket with a bottle of champagne, and two crystal flutes. Her eyes passed over all of that to Spencer because he wore a pair of white boxers and a smile.

"Well," she swallowed. "I'm impressed."

"You're so beautiful," he squeaked.

Suddenly she felt shy in the rose silk negligee she'd packed with her rustic gear. She shivered a little, and wondered if it was the cold air or Spencer's hungry stare that set the hair on her arms on end.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said faintly.

He held out a trembling hand to her. She dropped to her knees and went into his arms. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Imogene. His eyes became her world and grew in her vision until his kissed her. Her eyes closed and she felt herself sink down onto the quilts at her back. His hands whispered over her body as they had the first time they'd made love.

"Spencer," she breathed.

"Don't talk."

She adjusted her hold on him and reversed their positions so that he lay beneath her. "I get the top this time."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "I'm at your mercy," he said solemnly."

Imogene laughed. "I'm promise I'll be gentle."

His eyes popped open. "I don't want gentle."

"All you had to do was say so."

She kissed him so briefly it was like the first kiss between high school sweethearts. He moaned in protest, so she ducked her head and nipped her teeth at his throat and then one of his bare nipples. He gasped and sighed. Her hands slipped into his boxers and yanked them down. He kicked them off and tried to grab her but she ducked out of his reach and licked his belly button. "Imogene…"

She laughed throatily and slid down between his legs. He back arched off the floor and his head turned toward the red, orange and yellow flames that licked the wooden logs in the fireplace as she devoured him with her hot, wet mouth. The flames crackled and popped in counterpoint to his moaning cries. He reached back with one hand and clutched at the leg of one of the chairs so hard his newly healed hand ached. It didn't matter because his heart raced, sweat popped out all over his body and pleasure burned in his blood like the fire in the grate. The heat of orgasm blew everything from his brain but instinct and emotion.

CMCMCMCM

"Wow," Imogene breathed. She lay on top of him, her legs tangled with his in a delightful jumble. "That was incredible."

He pulled another quilt over them and hugged her tight. "I concur," he said.

Imogene lifted head and smiled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry I dropped that bomb about Emily and then refused to talk. I was very surprised."

She buried her head in his shoulder. "I thought that maybe…"

"No," he said so forcefully that she looked up at his face. "I love you, Imogene James. Emily is my past. I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave in three weeks. It's killing me thinking about it. "

"I know," she said, and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I can't bear the thought of going home."

He hugged her hard around the waist. "We'll work it out, somehow. I will not lose you."

She sat up and lightly touched his face. "Why don't we drink to it?"

He reached for the champagne and the glasses. She took her glass when he poured out the golden liquid and raised it. "To us," she said. "We'll always be together in our hearts."

"To us," he said. "I'll never let you go."


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: see my profile _**

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Imogene looked at him in the reflective light of oncoming DC traffic. His profile flashed from shadow to light and back again as they traveled through the night.

"Yes, I'm sure, baby. I was jealous when I saw how you reacted to her abrupt return, and I thought that -"

"I didn't -"

"Let me finish," she interrupted. "I was wrong. I knew that the minute we arrived at that lovely little cabin. The last three days were the best of my life. Who knew that when you get past your giant intellect, and those sweater vests, you'd find the heart of a true romantic?

The interior of the car was black again, so she couldn't see if he was blushing or not, but odds were he was red as a beet in the face.

He parked the car in front of "Lamplight," a lounge Imogene had found her first week in DC. "I don't have any special skills," he squeaked.

She reached over and stroked his cheek. "Did you forget last night," she reminded him.

"No."

"I'd say you have some spectacular natural talent. You just needed some encouragement."

He turned and began to nuzzle her neck. She captured his mouth and had her way with his tongue until he pushed back. "We better get inside before someone calls the police."

"I hate it, when you're right," she said sourly.

She tapped the interior light, ran a comb through her hair and touched up her lipstick. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because you and I are living on borrowed time. I'd rather be alone with you."

"We can go," he reached for the car keys. "I can call Emily and -"

"No, we'll go inside, have our drink and then go home."

He nodded and gave her a small, shy smile. "You're right," he agreed.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily sat in one of the half moon shaped booths at the northeast corner of the lounge. It was very quiet for a Sunday night. About half the booths and tables were empty, but the woman playing the piano in one softly lit corner didn't seem to notice. Emily watched her croon, "Smoke gets in your eyes." Emily hadn't heard that song in years. It had a certainly contemplative quality that saddened her.

She saw Reid come in before he saw her. He led a beautiful woman with blond curls and large sapphire blue eyes to the table.

"Hi," she said. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Emily, this is Imogene."

"Hello," Emily held out a hand. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Reid and Imogene sat across from her. "I'm glad to meet you too. Spencer has told me so much about you."

"Has he?"

Reid looked from one to the other and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Emily, I -"

Their server approached and introduced herself as Molly and would they like something to drink. Emily ordered sparkling water, Reid a beer and Imogene a glass of white wine. "We have a fabulous grill if you'd like menus." They all declined so Molly left them alone.

"So, how did you two meet?" Emily asked.

"We met on a plane," Imogene answered. "I was traveling here for my exchange program."

"Really."

Reid went pink in the cheeks. "I went to London to see you."

"You did?"

"Yes I went there -"

Imogene squeezed his hand. "You don't have to do this."

He smiled at her and Emily's heart gave a queer little jolt in her chest. The piano player was singing something from the forties that Emily recognized, but she couldn't think of the name.

"Yes I do," Reid was saying. "I went there because I had to tell you I was in love with you."

"I'm surprised," Emily said as her heart stuttered. "I never thought -"

"Yes, and I saw you outside your apartment kissing some man and I knew I couldn't talk to you. You looked so happy."

"I'm sorry, Reid I -"

"It's okay. If I hadn't gone to England, I might not have met Imogene."

Emily bit the inside of her mouth to keep back the huge grin that wanted to split her face. Some of the weight she'd felt lifted off her shoulders at how they looked at each other. Reid was happy and her heart sang.

"I tried to get JJ and Garcia to tell me what's was going on with you after we ran into each other at the café, but they refused. They said I needed to talk to you."

She spoke to Reid, but looked at Imogene who raised her eyebrows. "What did you find out?" She asked before Reid could speak. "You're in Interpol after all and must have contacts."

"I know that your family is wealthy. Your father started poor, but has his own business setting up computer networks for companies. Your mother is heavy into charity work. You have a twin sister named Inez. You're an Oxford educated medical doctor. You never practiced, but decided to become a pathologist. You're the best Scotland Yard has to offer, which is why you're here on the exchange program. I found a sealed file from your childhood that I haven't read because I don't need to know."

She watched them look at each other again and she knew it was right that she hadn't given in to the temptation of having someone break the seal for her.

"Thank you," Reid said at last and he smiled at her the way he used to before Ian Doyle.

"I can see you make him happy and that's all I ever wanted.

"I love him."

"I do too," Emily said, "just not that way you do."

"I can see that. Just remember, he belongs to me."

"Imogene…"

She reached for his hand. "I'm sorry, my love I can't help it. You bring out the protective side of me."

"Yeah, you kind of do that for a lot of people," Emily agreed.

"I can take care of myself, "he said indignantly as Molly came back with their orders.

"We know that," Emily and Imogene said in unison.

"I think you and I should get together and have a talk," Imogene said. "I like you."

"I think that's a very good idea. You and I could be friends."

"I agree."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this," Reid wondered.

"No," they said together and laughed as he went scarlet from his neck to his forehead.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Reid asked Emily rather desperately. "You never turn down a beer."

"Nice way to change the subject, Reid."

He shrugged and took a pull on his beer. "Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"No, you're not, but that's okay. I came home for the holiday to tell my parents and you that I'm pregnant."

Reid choked and Imogene smacked him on the back. "Really?" He squeaked when he could talk.

"Yeah, about nine weeks; Kenneth and I are over the moon."

"Congratulations," Imogene said warmly.

"Yeah," Reid agreed. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I never thought I'd have a baby. I'm so excited."

Reid sat back as Imogene and Emily began to bond over her pregnancy. He listened to them talk about names, clothing, and parenting books. Imogene talked about Christine, her little niece, and the various pregnancy experiences of friends. After about twenty minutes of this, he said. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Oh baby," Imogene grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. Let's get out of here."

Emily smirked at them. "Here's my cell number." She handed Imogene a card.

"And mine," Imogene traded business cards with Emily. "I hope I get to see you when I get home in a few weeks."

"Me too."

CMCMCMCMCM

Imogene found Reid sitting on his battered old couch with a book in his hands, but he wasn't reading it. She put her cup of tea on the end table under the lamp and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Hmm…"

"You've been looking at the same book for over an hour. You never take more than twenty minutes to read a book."

He shook himself as though he'd been dreaming. "I was just thinking."

"I can see that." She raked her fingers through his hair. "You've been quiet ever since we got back from drinks with Emily. Are you upset that we hit it off?"

"What? No, of course not," he put the book aside and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I was just wondering if all that pregnancy talk was giving you ideas."

She looked at his book instead of his face. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"I could see it in your face."

She stood up and walked to one of his windows. "I hate it that you're a profiler."

"I'm sorry, I just saw something in your face tonight, that's all and it scared me because I'm not ready for -"

"I know you're not," she interrupted. "I admit that the first time I saw you with Henry, I wondered what it would be like, but Spencer," she went back to the couch. "You and I've know each other for less than six months. We don't even know what we're going to do when I leave. I don't want to bring a child into that uncertainty."

He nodded and she ignored the relief in his face. "You're right, of course. I just want to be with you."

"I'm glad we're in agreement," she whispered in his ear. "Why don't we go to your bedroom and practice?"

He laughed and she pushed him away. "What's so funny?"

"You reminded me of Morgan."

The confusion on her face made him laugh until his stomach hurt.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Hotch's son, Jack, was a baby, his wife Haley, brought him into the office for a visit. Garcia asked Morgan if he wanted a child and he said, "No, I'll stick to practicing."

"Oh," she grinned at him. "It would appear that Agent Morgan and I have something in common."

"Not too much, I hope. I happen to like you just the way you are."

She pushed him by the shoulders until he fell back on the couch. She pulled down his zipper and reached inside his boxers. He hissed and yanked her down for a kiss that made her forget that Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and the rest of his BAU family existed.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n thank you all for your kind support of this story. Many thanks to my wonderful beta REIDFANATIC, for her unfailing support and friendship. Here's the last chapter folks. _**

Reid hesitated at Hotch's office door, and then knocked firmly. What was it about a summons to the boss's office that always intimidated people, even profilers? He hadn't done anything to put himself in danger, he finished all his paper and he had a fully healed wrist.

"Come in," Hotch called.

Reid walked in and Hotch said. "Shut the door, Reid."

He shut the door and took a seat across from Hotch's desk. "I called you in here because I'm concerned about you."

Reid sat up straight in his chair. "I don't understand."

Hotch looked up from his file and pinned Reid with a stare. "You're upset."

Reid shifted and looked at Hotch's desk instead of looking his boss in the eyes. "I'm fine I -"

"Don't lie to me, Reid. I've noticed over the last three weeks that something is bothering you. I'm assuming that it has to do with Dr. James and her assignment coming to an end in two days."

Reid met Hotch's eyes because they pulled his gaze from the desktop as effectively as a magnet and he wondered for a minute if this were how Hotch made suspects feel in interview.

"Yes, I am upset, but there's nothing I can do. She has a life, a career in London. I can't ask her to leave her family and friends."

Hotch sat back in his chair and it squeaked as he moved. "I think there is something you can do."

"I don't understand."

Hotch moved again. He picked up a file and stood up to take it around the desk to Reid. "This is your paperwork for an extended leave from the FBI. I suggest you sign it and go spend the next six months in Britain."

"I can't do that," Reid squeaked, but his heart began to race.

"Why not? You're not indispensable to this team. We can get along without you for six months but you can't get along without Dr. James. I can see it in the way you look at her."

"Human resources won't grant leave to an agent except under specific conditions. Following my girlfriend home doesn't fall into those conditions."

Hotch smiled and Reid flinched. "I happen to know a certain technical analyst, who shall remain nameless, that found a research project that desperately needs your talents and it will benefit the BAU at the same time."

Reid stared at Hotch until he couldn't stop his eyes from blinking. "Um sir, what kind of research will I be conducting?"

"I don't think the details are important. Why don't I leave it up to you?"

"Hotch, I really appreciate this but what about Strauss and -"

"Rossi will deal with Strauss. For some reason, they seem to have patched up their differences."

Reid dropped his eyes and studied Hotch's shoes, polished to a mirror shine as always.

"Reid."

He looked up at the command in Hotch's voice. "Yes."

"Don't make the same mistake I made. Put Imogene first, because this job will always be here. You have the chance at something extraordinary, seize it!"

"Yes sir."

He saw something flicker in Hotch's eyes before the walls slammed down again. "Thank you, Hotch."

"Now, you better get out of here. You only have two days to settle your affairs."

Reid took the pen at the top of Hotch's green desk blotter, opened the file and signed the paper work. "See you in six months. Um Hotch, can I ask you a favor?"

"Don't worry about your mother, Rossi and I have that covered. If anything happens we'll get you back here fast."

"Thanks."

He waved at Hotch and left his boss with a rare smile.

CMCMCMCMCM

Imogene zipped up the last of her suitcases. She'd shipped back everything that she couldn't fit in her luggage a week ago. She took a last walk through the apartment. Memories of the last six months assaulted her senses. She could smell the scent that made Spencer unique, hear his voice talking, laughing, moaning in pleasure, and she could see his eyes worshiping her with their dark beauty.

She stood in the kitchen for a minute and thought she could see him standing there with a mug of peppermint tea in his hand and his shirt hanging open around his hips. How much time would pass before she saw his hands move like delicate birds when he went off on some tangent or explanation about some obscure fact that delighted her? How long between kisses, soft caresses, hot passion and calming embraces? How was she supposed to get through the day without the light of his love? If only there were some way, she could stay in this place.

They'd almost had a row about their separation, the night before and he'd refused to see her that morning to say goodbye. He'd said it was too painful and saying their farewell, that night was better for both of them. She thought he was right, but oh, how she wanted to see him again, just one last time.

A tear meandered down her face and she wiped it away impatiently. She had to go home and face life without him there every day. After all, didn't they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder? She'd come back soon to see him. The distance between them would make their relationship stronger. She nodded her head and started toward the door. She'd stay strong and not cry until she was back in her own home. Her heart beat like a trip hammer but she made down to the cab and away from this place and the one person, she loved above all others.

The cab ride to the airport was the longest and the shortest she'd ever taken in her life. The wait to check in and to get through security was interminable and flew by as if time had taken flight. Soon, she sat down in her aisle seat and tucked her carryon under the seat in front of her. She tried to stare out the porthole shaped windows and ignore the other passengers, but it was black night out and there was nothing to see but the lights of the airport.

"May I get by?"

She shifted in her seat, but didn't look up. "Sorry, go right ahead," she said as she wiped away tears.

"Thanks."

She looked over at the person in the window seat because there was something about his voice.

"Hi," Reid said. "Did you know the exact flight time from DC to London is six hours and forty-two minutes? Perhaps we should get to know each other better. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

She smirked and barely held in check the urge to throw her arms around him. "I'm Dr. Imogene James. It's nice to meet you. Maybe this flight won't be so bad after all."

"Oh, do you usually have trouble traveling?"

"Usually they're a horror, but this is the second time I've met a great looking guy on a plane."

Her voice quavered so hard that he dropped the game, took her face in his hands, and kissed her long and deep.

"See," she said, "it's getting better already."

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, but how-?"

"Let's just say you owe Hotch, Rossi and Garcia big favors."

She laughed over her tears. "I think I can handle that."

"I'm yours for the next six months."

She pushed up the seat's armrest and put her head on his shoulder. "I can't think of anything I'd rather have for Christmas."

"Me either," he said, and wrapped her in his arms, "Merry Christmas, Imogene."

"Happy Christmas, Dr. Reid."

He sat back and held her close to his heart until it was time for takeoff, and as the plane soared into the night sky at the same time Friday 21 December became the 22nd, he closed his eyes and said a little prayer of thanks to whoever controlled the universe.

_**THE END**_


End file.
